Convenance
by fjudy
Summary: Quand les circonstances l'exigent, nous sommes parfois obligés de prendre une décision qui va changer toute notre vie. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé le jour où j'ai accepté d'épouser mon demi-frère. Fic terminée.
1. De Garde

**Convenance**

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note:** Comme promis j'écris une nouvelle fic Dasey, sur un cliché bien connu le mariage arrangé. J'ai écrit sept chapitres complètement, je souhaite avoir un peu d'avance, il y aura donc un nouveau chapitre chaque dimanche. Ensuite j'ai décidé de faire une fic participative, c'est à dire que vous pouvez me demander ce que vous avez envie de lire, de voir un personnage, un couple. Si et je dis bien si ça colle avec la ligne directrice que j'ai en tête, je l'écrirai. Quoi qu'il en soit j'expliquerai mon choix à chaque fois individuellement. Je réponds aux rewiews anonymes sur mon live journal, le lien est dans mon profil.

**Chronologie :** On reprend trois ans environ après le final de la série.

**Personnages :**

Georges

Nora

Casey 21 ans

Derek 21 ans

Marti 12 ans

Lizzie 18 ans

Edwin 18 ans

Lana 2 ans et demi leur petite sœur

et beaucoup d'autres.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : De garde

C'était les grandes vacances, Edwin et Lizzie allaient à leur tour entrer à l'université en septembre, Marti s'était transformée en adolescente. Je poursuivais mes études et avec les années j'avais mis de l'eau dans mon vin, je me disputais beaucoup moins avec Derek, bien qu'une nouvelle altercation couvait toujours entre nous, j'avais appris à vivre avec lui. Maman et Georges n'avaient finalement jamais pu partir au Mexique, l'arrivée de leur petite fille Lana avait occupé tout leur temps et leur énergie. Difficile d'être parent à l'aube de la quarantaine. La « jeune maman » se plaignait souvent des nuits sans sommeil ne se souvenant pas que ce fût si difficile pour nous, ses deux filles ainées.

Ils avaient donc reporté le voyage, cette année Georges avait renouvelé son cadeau. Une semaine sur une plage de sable blanc et à l'eau turquoise. Nora avait été réticente au début, craignant de laisser toute une semaine son bébé. Seulement je m'étais proposée pour s'occuper de Lana et Marti. Rassurée elle boucla alors ses valises.

Dire au revoir à Lana ne fut pas chose facile pour ses parents, la petite fille s'accrochait au cou de sa maman hurlant

— Ne me laisse pas maman ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, la consolai doucement, lui parlai.

— Tu reverras très bientôt ta maman et ton papa, en attendant c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi comme d'une princesse. En entrecoupant mes paroles de pleins de bisous. Ces mots rassurants n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, rien ne pu empêcher ma sœur de sangloter.

L'avion décollait de Toronto, Derek devait déposer son père et maman à l'aéroport, comme c'était à deux heures de route, il avait demandé à Sam de les accompagner également, afin de lui tenir compagnie sur le chemin du retour.

Quand il rentra à la maison il me découvrit à quatre pattes sur le sol qui jouait à un jeu de construction avec Lana. Ma position était très inconfortable, étant vêtue d'une légère robe d'été, j'avais les jambes repliées sous moi.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? Le questionnais-je.

— Je les ai aidé à porter leurs valises et les ai escortés le plus loin qu'il m'était autorisé. Papa était nerveux, tu sais combien il déteste prendre l'avion en plus il avait transmis son angoisse à ta mère. M'expliqua-t-il. Puis il me confia

— Je les ai embrassés en leur souhaitant bon voyage, puis je leur ai assuré pour la énième fois que je les attendrais la semaine prochaine.

— Je t'empêcherai d'oublier. Plaisantais-je.

Il ne me demanda pas où se trouvait Edwin il s'en doutait, surement chez Michèle ils s'étaient revus, il y avait un mois de cela et avaient décidé de ressortir ensemble. Son frère était vraiment amoureux pour la première fois. Je l'informai que Lizzie était partie courir et que Marti était au téléphone avec sa copine Yvette.

— Pourrais-tu préparer le diner pendant que je vais donner son bain à Lana. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de faire la cuisine ce soir là.

— Tu fais la popote. Précisa-t-il, et il emporta Lana dans les airs, ce qui eut le don de faire rire aux éclats la fillette.

Je me doutais plus ou moins comment se terminerait cette conversation, Derek adorait passer du temps avec Lana, beaucoup moins derrière les fourneaux. Et puis finalement c'était mieux ainsi je n'avais pas tellement envie de manger une pizza surgelée ce soir là.

Coucher Lana fut plus facile que ce que je pensais. Heureusement ma sœurette, ne fit pas de crise réclamant le baiser maternel.

J'allais me coucher auprès de Marti, car j'avais cédé mon ancienne chambre à l'arrivée du bébé, à l'université elle ne me servait plus à rien. Cette proximité convenait parfaitement à ma demi-sœur qui aimait se trouver en ma compagnie.

La semaine passa comme un enchantement, Lana telle un petit despote nous menait tous à la baguette. Nous nous occupions si bien d'elle qu'elle ne s'ennuya pas une seule fois. Elle réclamait parfois sa maman mais nous mettions tant d'agilité à lui proposer une nouvelle activité qu'elle n'avait le temps de pleurnicher.

Maman téléphonait tous les jours à l'heure de la sieste pour ne pas faire trop de peine à Lana, je lui relatais les événements avec précision, lui racontant telle ou telle facétie que ma sœur avait inventée, nous riions ainsi toutes deux avec beaucoup de complicité.

Un jour Derek et Edwin emmenèrent Lana pour une promenade au parc, dont elle revint dans un tel état de saleté, et couverte de boue que je me fâchai. On avait pas idée de laisser une fillette se rouler ainsi dans la terre, surtout avec une robe rose couverte de fanfreluches, le vêtement était fichu maintenant, maman allait m'en vouloir à mort.

J'avais également remarqué que Lana ne mangeait plus aux repas, elle chipotait, refusait les légumes alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été difficile. L'inquiétude me gagna peu à peu. Quand ma mère reviendrait et trouverait son bébé amaigrie, elle m'en voudrait certainement. Ces soucis retenaient mon sommeil, je dormais mal.

Au bout du troisième jour à ce régime, je me décidai à amener ma sœur chez le docteur, je saisis le combiné pour prendre rendez vous. Alors j'aperçus dans la cuisine Derek qui donnait du chocolat à Lana. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour je me précipitai à la rencontre de mon demi frère, furieuse je m'époumonai contre Derek.

— Depuis quand ça dure ?

— Quoi ?... Enfin il comprit où je voulais en venir, suivant mon regard agacé vers le visage barbouillé de Lana.

— Le chocolat… eh bien… depuis que les parents sont partis, elle est si mignonne que je ne peux rien lui refuser. S'excusa-t-il.

Cependant cela ne suffisait pas.

— En attendant elle ne mange plus ses légumes. Lui reprochais-je.

— Et alors on peut parfaitement vivre sans manger de légume, regarde moi. Me répondit-il espiègle.

J'avais appris avec les années à contrôler mes nerfs face à Derek. Je tournai les talons, laissant le jeune homme rire dans mon dos.

La veille du retour de maman et Georges, nous décidâmes de peindre des banderoles de bienvenue. Je dénichai des vieux draps, que nous déchirâmes et peignîmes avec la peinture qu'Edwin était allé acheter au centre commercial. La petite Lana avait eu les mains couvertes de gouache, je la surveillais d'un œil attentif de peur qu'elle mange de ce liquide coloré.

Lana était toute excitée par cette activité ludique. Derek eut du mal à la mettre au lit.

Il fallut qu'il lui dise que sa maman serait là le lendemain.

Mon demi-frère se leva tôt pour partir à Toronto, il sortit de la maison alors que nous dormions encore.

Emily sonna à la porte à dix heures du matin, elle venait me prêter main forte pour accrocher les banderoles et remettre la maison en ordre. Pourtant son assistance s'avéra inutile. Je m'étais levée aux aurores peu après le départ de Derek. La maison respirait le détergent. Les banderoles étaient en place et nous regardions un dvd destiné aux très jeunes enfants.

J'étais heureuse de la semaine passée, mais j'attendais de reprendre ma vie normale, avec impatience. Je venais d'entamer une relation avec un étudiant en médecine, et sentais que c'était le bon garçon. Cependant je n'avais pu le retrouver de toute la semaine tant j'avais été occupée par Lana.

— Ils vont bientôt arriver, leur avion a déjà dû atterrir maintenant. Dis-je en invitant mon amie à se joindre à moi sur le canapé.

Le téléphone sonna.

— Ça doit être Derek qui m'appelle pour le dire qu'ils sont presque là ! Je souriais en se saisissant du combiné.

— He Sam, c'est toi, alors vous les avez bien récupérés ?

Cependant quand j'écoutai les paroles de mon interlocuteur mon visage blêmi, mon sourire s'effaça, les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux. Alors je m'écroulai, m'asseyant lourdement sur le sol, mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me porter. Lizzie et Edwin se levèrent d'un bon, paniqués. Marti pleurait déjà sans connaître le malheur qui venait de nous frapper.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent être une éternité, je réussis à articuler d'une voix blanche

— L'avion de maman et George s'est écrasé. Il n'y a aucun survivant...

* * *

_A dimanche prochain._


	2. Commémoration

**Disclaimer**_:_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_

* * *

  
_

_Résumé :__ Nora et Georges sont partis au Mexique laissant Lana à Casey, alors que Casey attend leur retour et que Derek est allé les chercher à l'aéroport. Sam téléphone pour annoncer que leur avion s'est écrasé et qu'il n'y a aucun survivant.

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 2 : Commémoration

Le temps s'était figé aucun d'entre nous n'osait bouger. Emily, ma chère amie était bouleversée également, elle prit le combiné que j'avais laissé tombé à terre.

— Sam ? C'est Emily. Tu es avec Derek ?

— …

— Comment va-t-il ?

— …

— Ok nous vous attendons. A tout à l'heure. Elle raccrocha la mine défaite.

Nous la regardions espérant que c'était une mauvaise blague. Elle allait se mettre à rire, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Cependant rien de tel n'arriva, Emily porta sa main à la bouche et se détourna pour donner libre court à son chagrin. Alors Edwin sortit en courant, Marti continua de pleurer silencieusement serrant la main de Lizzie qui sanglotait.

Lana seule ne pleurait pas, ne comprenant pas le chagrin soudain nous frappait.

— Maman elle rentre quand ?

Cette question innocente m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Je me levais alors pour aller prendre la fillette dans mes bras et lui expliquer avec des mots simples que sa maman ne rentrerait pas aujourd'hui et qu'elle était au ciel avec son papa.

— Je veux moi aussi aller au ciel. Conclut alors mon innocente petite sœur.

— Non ma chérie tu vas rester encore un peu avec moi.

Je prenais sur moi, pour ne pas aller m'enfermer dans le noir et pleurer tout mon saoul, comme Lizzie ou Marti qui s'étaient éclipsées à la première question piège de Lana. Le téléphone retentit à nouveau, je décrochai pensant que c'était Derek. Ce ne fut que tante Fiona qui venait de regarder les nouvelles à la télévision et avait vu le nom de sa sœur sur la liste des victimes. Elle eut le culot de me reprocher de ne pas l'avoir prévenue, je commençai alors à m'expliquer.

— Je viens à peine d'apprendre la tragédie, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler.

Emily qui était restée auprès de moi, m'arracha alors le combiné des mains.

— Casey n'est pas en mesure de répondre. Son ton était sec.

Un ton auquel elle ne m'avait pas habitué elle raccrocha aussitôt, ne laissant aucune chance de répliquer à ma tante. Mon amie fulminait.

— Non mais pour qui elle se prend ! Te faire des reproches en un moment pareil ! Je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup ta tante mais là elle a dépassé les bornes !

Je lui adressai un sourire triste en guise de remerciement. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau Emily décrocha, cette fois ci elle me tendit l'appareil. C'était papa qui s'inquiétait. Je donnai le bébé à Emily et partis m'enfermer dans la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas monter ma faiblesse à ma petite sœur.

— Papa je suis heureuse de t'entendre. Même si le chagrin voilait le timbre de ma voix, j'étais parfaitement sincère.

— Ma chérie, est ce tout va bien pour vous ? Je reconnaissais là bien mon père, toujours à s'inquiéter pour nous.

— Oui, à part… Je réprimais un sanglot.

— Où est Lizzie ? Me demanda-t-il alors.

— Je crois qu'elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre.

— Dis lui que l'appellerai plus tard, je vous aime.

— Je t'aime aussi papa.

Quand je sortis de la cuisine, je préférai prendre les devants, et joindre Abby qui je le savais se trouvait à son travail et ne devait rien connaître du crash. J'expliquai alors le malheur qui touchait ses enfants. Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer que mon interlocutrice m'assura qu'elle serait là en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Il ne me semblait pas que le temps passait si vite, Sam arriva suivit par Derek qui avait les yeux gonflés. Je n'avais jamais vu son demi frère pleurer, le surprendre ainsi me bouleversa un peu plus ce que je ne l'étais déjà. Ne réfléchissant pas je me précipitai dans ses bras. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche comme si il avait fallut cette horrible douleur pour nous réunir. Derek me questionna alors.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Je tiens le coup. Lui assurais-je. Tu devrais te rendre auprès de Marti, je n'ai pas pu m'occuper d'elle.

Plus tard dans l'après midi Abby arriva. Mon père se présenta dans la soirée, il avait réussit à trouver un avion. Lorsque Lizzie et moi le vîmes nous sautâmes dans ses bras.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais. Lui reprochais-je.

— Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, j'ai pris l'avion. Apaisée par la présence de mon père commandai une pizza, à mon grand désarroi personne n'y toucha pas même moi, ces émotions négatives m'avaient coupé l'appétit.

Ce soir là nous eûmes tous du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent comme dans un rêve, Abby et papa prirent les choses en mains affirmant que ce n'était ni à moi ni à Derek de s'occuper de tout cela. Abby développa une complicité particulière avec la petite Lana, ce qui me déchargea et me permis de donner libre cours à mon chagrin.

Vint alors le jour de la commémoration, elle avait lieu à Toronto. Nous nous se retrouvâmes dans le hall, les mines fermées. Une messe pour les familles des victimes serait dite dans une chapelle près de l'aéroport.

Sur place nous retrouvâmes le frère de Georges ainsi que Fiona et Vicky. Elles Habitaient tout près, elles étaient présentes depuis un moment déjà, et pleuraient à chaude larmes, se faisant plaindre l'une d'avoir perdu une sœur et l'autre une tante. Je fus complètement dégouttée par leur comportement. Certains était bien plus malheureux qu'elles, ils avaient perdu bien plus, parfois toute leur famille, parfois un enfant. Heureusement que mamie n'était plus de ce monde elle aurait beaucoup trop souffert de perdre sa fille.

La commémoration comme je m'y attendais fut particulièrement émouvante. Abby s'occupa de Lana elle l'emmena promener au dehors dès ses premiers signes d'impatience. Ma petite sœur ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait réellement.

Les organisateurs avaient demandé à Marti de lire un passage de la bible. J'observai sa frêle silhouette, se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade. J'écoutai la voix brisée de l'adolescente résonner contre les murs, pas une seule fois elle ne s'interrompit. Je me demandai, où elle puisait tout ce courage, je n'aurais jamais pu, j'étais persuadée que j'aurais fondu en larme dès la première phrase. A côté de moi Derek, n'effectuait aucun geste il avait les mains crispées sur ses genoux, il n'émettait aucun son, aucune larme. Me rendant compte qu'il souffrait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre, j'enveloppai le dos sa main avec la mienne, il ne bougea pas, si ce contact ne le réconfortait pas du moins il ne le gênait pas puisqu'il se laissa faire.

Marti revint s'assoir entre nous, je retirai sa main. Le chagrin que ma demi-sœur avait contenu pendant sa lecture, se révéla alors, elle se mit à sangloter dans les bras de son grand frère.

Enfin tout fut terminé, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le parvis avec Fiona et Vicky toujours plus insupportables. Elles s'éclipsèrent en annonçant qu'elles seraient présentes à la lecture du testament le lendemain.

Alors papa nous avisa.

— J'ai fais mettre deux pierres tombales au cimetière de London, pour que vous ayez un endroit où vous recueillir.

— Merci papa. Je lui avais fait part de mes sentiments il était dur de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais récupérer le corps de maman qui gisait eu fond de l'océan.

Sur place Emily et Sam nous attendaient avec une gerbe de rose. Michèle était présente également. Ils n'avaient pu venir à Toronto, la cérémonie étant réservée à la famille, alors chacun nous déposâmes une fleur écarlate sur les tombes marmonnant quelques mot d'adieu.

Lana conclut cette difficile journée

— Au revoir maman, au revoir papa.

* * *

Je voulais vous remercier pour cet accueil, j'ai eu beaucoup de rewiews pour le premier chapitre, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir.

A dimanche prochain.


	3. Testament

Disclaimer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Résumé :__ Nora et Georges ont péri dans un crash d'avion, laissant leurs enfants derrière eux.

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 3 : testament

Le soir de la commémoration, Derek et moi discutâmes devant une tasse de thé. Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à nous, désormais.

— Je m'inquiète pour Lana. Lâchais-je. Qui va s'occuper d'elle ?

— Nous. M'assura-t-il. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

— Et comment ? Nous nous partagerons la garde comme des parents divorcés ? J'étais incrédule, je ne savais pas si contraindre Lana à une garde alternée, était la meilleure chose pour elle, surtout maintenant qu'elle était orpheline.

— Pourquoi pas ? Mais surtout, ne lui transmet ta manie de tout organiser.

Il me souriait, j'étais surprise par la boutade, nous n'avions pas plaisanté depuis presque une semaine.

— Et toi ton je m'en fous de tout, tu comptes lui passer ? Répliquais-je.

Nous rîmes, pourtant notre joie fut de courte durée. Je m'arrêtais de glousser, réalisant que maman et Georges n'était plus de ce monde. Derek comprenant mon malaise stoppa lui aussi son hilarité, l'air coupable. Je tentais de changer de conversation.

— Tu crois que Marti va partir vivre avec ta mère ?

La question peut paraitre futile, mais je n'avais que celle-ci en stock pour dissiper notre trouble.

— J'avoue que franchement je n'en ai aucune idée, je serais prêt à m'occuper d'elle bien sur, mais peut être qu'il est temps qu'elle vive un peu avec maman.

La lecture du testament, le lendemain, me plongea dans une nouvelle insomnie, j'étais terriblement anxieuse pour l'avenir de Lana. Et le mien par la même occasion.

Je me réveillais avec des cernes violets sous les yeux, j'avais une tête à faire peur à un mort-vivant. Je m'aperçus que je reprenais conscience de mon apparence, c'était plutôt bon signe. Je souffrais toujours, malgré tout je reprenais gout à la vie. Je décidais de prendre une bonne douche, et de me laver les cheveux, je m'habillais dans une tenue confortable et terminais par me maquiller.

Papa nous accompagnait chez le notaire, Lizzie n'avait pas vingt et un an. Abby en faisait de même pour Edwin et Marti. Avoir leur présence à mes côtés me rassurait, toute stressée que j'étais par la lecture du testament, et les conséquences que cela engendrerait pour notre famille recomposée.

J'avais demandé à Emily de garder Lana, ce matin là. Il n'était pas la peine de lui infliger une épreuve de plus. Quand ma sœur vit mon amie arriver, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Je supposais que retrouver quelqu'un de joyeux la ravissait, je décidais donc de me montrer joyeuse en sa présence, du moins si Derek ou moi réussissaient à obtenir sa garde, à la fin de l'entretient avec l'homme de loi.

Quand je fis connaissance du notaire, mes espoirs commencèrent à s'envoler il avait une attitude peu amène et froide, pas du genre à confier une gamine à deux étudiants. Je remarquais que son regard était plutôt admiratif envers le décolleté de Fiona, d'ailleurs ses yeux faisaient des allers retours entre les seins de ma tante et les jambes de Vicky, qui étaient venues en renfort, vu que sa mère ne pouvait se permettre de le séduire avec les siennes, étant donné qu'elles étaient couvertes de varices. Quant au frère de Georges il se fit discret, je le connaissais mal, il se voyait peu avec mes parents. Pourtant il m'avait l'air d'être une bonne personne.

Le petit bonhomme chauve commença sa lecture.

La maison revenait à Derek, Edwin et Marti, elle avait été acquise lors de son précédent mariage avec Abby. Lizzie, Lana et moi n'y avions aucun droit, pourtant pour palier à ce manque, ils avaient tous deux contracté, une assurance vie dont nous étions toutes trois les bénéficiaires. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux ils avaient parés à toutes les éventualités, pour qu'aucunes d'entre nous ne se sente lésée. Pourtant j'aurais préféré mille fois qu'ils soient présents à nos côtés plutôt que de toucher cette somme d'argent. Ensuite le notaire fit l'inventaire de divers biens de maman et de Georges qu'ils léguaient à chacun d'entre nous individuellement. Cela était constitué essentiellement de bijoux, maman avait fait en sorte que tout soit partagé également, pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Néanmoins je remarquais que Fiona trépignait, lorsque j'héritais de la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère, je savais qu'elle aurait voulu la récupérer. Je me souviens que maman avait été en furie après le partage Fiona avait récupéré tout ce qui avait de la valeur, et qu'elle avait du se battre pour pouvoir conserver la bague.

Enfin le plus important fut abordé : la garde de Lana. J'écoutais attentivement la voix monocorde du notaire.

— La garde de l'enfant Lana Venturi sera confiée alternativement à son frère ainé Derek Venturi et à sa sœur ainée Casey Macdonald, dans les conditions qui les arrangeront le mieux, soit une semaine chacun s'ils vivent dans la même ville, soit la semaine chez l'un, et un weekend sur deux ainsi que la moitié des vacances scolaires chez l'autre.

Un poids s'envola de ma poitrine, je souriais à Derek. Le notaire continua.

— Cependant jeunes gens, je me dois de vous dire que j'ai fait rajouter une clause à vos parents, tout ça dans l'intérêt de votre jeune sœur, bien sur.

Je sentis que le vent avait tourné.

— L'enfant sera confié en priorité à un couple marié.

Là je ne comprenais plus rien, l'instant d'avant j'avais Lana, et maintenant j'avais quoi ? Rien ? L'obligation de me marier ? Je perçus la pression apaisante de la main de papa sur mon épaule. Je jetais des regards autour de moi, nous étions tous atterrés, tandis que mon horrible tante jubilait, j'en venais à penser qu'elle avait soudoyée ce sale chauve pour avoir la garde.

— Je me permets d'ajouter, que vous n'avez aucune source de revenu, étant donné que vous poursuivez tous deux vos études.

Alors Derek pris courageusement la parole.

— S'il vous plait, consentez de nous laisser une semaine pour nous retourner, vous n'êtes pas obligé de prendre une décision immédiatement, rien ne presse.

— Effectivement, monsieur mais je vous rappelle que c'est reculer pour mieux sauter.

Le notaire ôta ses lunettes, comme s'il pouvait mieux appréhender la situation ainsi

— Je veux juste savoir une chose, Casey et moi sommes toujours les parents les plus proches de Lana, donc si l'un de nous était marié, il obtiendrait automatiquement sa garde.

— Indubitablement.

Le petit homme avait l'air légèrement dérouté.

— C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Conclut alors mon demi-frère.

— Approuvez, je vous en prie. Suppliai-je

Je ne sais, si c'est mon intervention ou la détermination dans le regard de Derek, mais l'homme de loi acquiesça et nous donna rendez vous le mardi qui suivait.

Je soufflais, pourtant une nouvelle vague de panique m'envahit, j'allais devoir trouver un mari en moins d'une semaine. Au mieux aider Derek à trouver une fille qui accepterait de l'épouser dans le même laps de temps. Cette nouvelle me rassura plus où moins, cela augmentait nos chances de réussite et puis Derek avait toujours une foule de prétendantes qui se bousculaient devant la porte, ce n'était qu'une image mais ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Quand nous sortîmes du bureau, Fiona et Vicky foncèrent sur moi comme sur une proie. Tandis que Derek discutait calmement avec son oncle.

— Il est évident que la garde Lana me revient. Commença vicieusement la tante Fiona.

— Rien n'est encore décidé, répliqua Lizzie.

J'approuvais vigoureusement.

— Lizzie a raison, tout n'est pas joué.

— Tu n'es pas prête de te marier, quel garçon voudrait de toi ? Persifla mon horrible cousine.

— Truman peut être. Rétorquai-je.

La répartie était facile, cependant je montrais bien à cette vipère que je n'avais pas oublié son comportement, d'y il avait quelques années. J'étais dans un tel état de nerf que j'avais envie de lui sauter à la gorge, ce que j'aurais fait volontiers si Derek ne m'avait pas saisi par le poignet pour m'éloigner d'elle.

— Tu veux quoi qu'elle puisse dire que tu es d'un naturel violent, pour pouvoir mettre la main sur Lana ? Me reprocha-t-il.

— Je me suis laissé emporter pas mes émotions, ça n'arrivera plus.

Mes excuses sonnaient faux, je lançais des regards meurtriers vers cette garce. Cependant Derek trouva un moyen de m'apaiser.

— Ha bon je n'avais jamais remarqué, que tu étais d'un tempérament volcanique. Déclara-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice, sans culpabilité cette fois-ci.

* * *

_Je vous rappelle que je réponds aux rewiews anonymes sur mon live journal fjudy[point]livejournal[point]com_


	4. Décision

**Disclaimer**_:_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note : **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai eu du mal à poster, il semble qu'il ait un bug pour se connecté à son interface personnelle. quoi qu'il en soit, il y aura tout de même le prochain chapitre dimanche.

_

* * *

  
_

_Résumé : Le testament de Georges et Nora à été lu, le notaire confiera Lana à un couple marié. Derek et Casey ont demandé une semaine pour se retourner, l'homme de loi a accepté. Fiona veut également la garde de Lana._

Chapitre 4 : Décision

Le retour à la maison fut rapide. J'étais étrangement calme, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais dire à mon petit ami, que je connaissais depuis à peine deux mois, pour qu'il accepte de m'épouser. Sauf que je n'avais plus de ses nouvelle depuis que l'avais prévenu du crash. Quand nous arrivâmes Emily m'interrogea du regard, à l'expression de mon visage, elle comprit immédiatement que ça ne tournait pas rond. Néanmoins elle posa tout de même la question.

— Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

— Eh bien Casey ou moi devons trouver quelqu'un pour se marier en moins d'une semaine. Ce sera difficile mais pas impossible. Proclama mon demi-frère sur de lui.

Voir la mâchoire d'Emily se décrocher à cette annonce, me donna envie de m'esclaffer. Abby, en mère inquiète intervint.

— Mais Derek tu n'y as pas pensé…

— Bien sur que j'y ai pensé. La coupa-t-il. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai retourné toutes les possibilités dans mon esprit, il n'y pas d'autre choix.

— Tu es fou mon garçon. Ajouta mon père. Je sais que tu aimes ta petite sœur, mais penser au mariage à votre âge, aucun de vous n'a fini ses études.

— Je suis d'accord avec Derek. Intervins-je. Qui va s'occuper de Lana ? Fiona la garce ? Son oncle qu'elle n'a jamais vu ?

— Tu peux exclure mon oncle, nous avons discuté après la lecture du testament. M'expliqua Derek. Il ne souhaite pas s'opposer à nous pour la garde. Il pense que Lana serait bien mieux avec nous. Par contre il m'a proposé de participer financièrement à l'éducation de Lana. J'ai refusé.

Le frère de Georges me semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Je regrettais que ma tante ne soit pas comme lui.

— Tu ne connais aucune fille qui accepterait de t'épouser ? Demandais-je anxieusement.

— Je ne crois pas. Tu sais, j'ai plutôt mauvaise réputation avec les filles, dans le coin.

Il plaisantait, évidemment, ce qui n'empêcha pas Emily de faire une grimace. Il l'avait lâchement abandonnée, quand il était entré à l'université. Elle ne lui en voulait plus, mais le souvenir était tenace.

— Et toi ? Il me retournait la question.

— Oui tu as ce nouveau petit ami, l'étudiant en médecine. Intercéda ma meilleure amie, avec comme un espoir dans la voix.

— Tu m'avais caché ça ! S'écria Lizzie.

Elle me lança un regard de reproche, nous nous racontions tout d'habitude. Mais cette fois je ne lui avais pas parlé du garçon que je voyais, elle sortait tout juste d'une rupture difficile, et je n'avais pas osé lui mettre mon « bonheur » sous le nez.

Pourtant à l'évocation de François, je rougis, cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que je le connaissais. Je ne croyais pas que j'avais réellement envie de me marier avec lui et tout ce cela impliquait. Je l'avais averti de la mort de maman et de mon beau-père, il ne s'était pas déplacé pour me présenter ses condoléances. Dire que je croyais que c'était le bon !

— C'est terminé. Mentis-je.

J'avais honte de raconter un tel mensonge, bien que ce n'en était pas totalement un. Je prévoyais de rompre de toutes les manières.

— Nous pourrions passer une annonce sur internet. Proposa Derek.

Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Abby condamne ce système.

— Est-ce vous réalisez à quoi vous vous exposez en agissant ainsi ? Il va falloir vous engager sur au moins seize ans, pas quelques mois. La sœur de Nora a l'air tenace, elle ne lâchera le morceau si facilement.

Et évidemment, mon père soutenait son opinion.

— Casey tu as beau être majeure, mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser gâcher ta vie et tes études, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ma fille.

Je m'énervais

— Comme si je n'y avais pas pensé, je n'abandonnerais pas Lana ! Fin de la discussion !

Je les plantais là, saisissais mon sac et claquais la porte derrière moi. J'avais conscience d'en faire qu'à ma tête, mais je refusais que Fiona fasse de Lana une nouvelle Vicky, imbue d'elle-même, et jalouse. Je m'installais au volant de ma voiture, pourtant je n'eus pas la force de démarrer, j'éclatais en sanglot.

Une main frappa à ma vitre, je reconnus ma meilleure amie, toujours là pour moi. J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ouverture centralisée, pour lui permettre de s'asseoir sur le siège passager.

— Je ne te juge pas Casey, je te soutiens. Commença-t-elle. Mais je ne sais pas, épouser un inconnu. Tu y as bien réfléchi ? Si tu tombais sur un cinglé ou pire encore. As-tu pensé qu'il exigerait des choses de toi ? Il ne se contentera pas de jouer le parfait petit mari, il voudra plus.

Je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Mais après tous ces événements, je ne réfléchissais plus avec ma tête, mais avec mes émotions. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

— Je ne veux la perdre elle aussi. Couinais-je.

Mon amies me serra alors dans ses bras.

— Je sais, je sais. Me chuchota-t-elle d'un ton apaisant en caressant mes cheveux.

Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, j'avais trouvé la meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir.

Je passais une nuit de plus sans beaucoup dormir. Lana vint me réveiller de bonne heure le matin, impatiente que je lui fasse son « tétou avec du chocolat dedans » selon sa propre expression. Je l'attrapais pour lui faire des papouilles, ma sœur se mit à pousser des glapissements de joie, et bientôt Marti réveillée elle aussi par tout ce chahut se joignit à nous.

C'était donc ça le bonheur ? Je me promis de garder précieusement ces petits instants au fond de mon cœur, quand dans une semaine je serais obligée de laisser Lana à Fiona.

Plus tard dans la matinée, je devisais avec Derek de la situation. Nous n'avions pas totalement abandonné le mariage, seulement nous avions passé tous nos amis en revue. Nous en étions arrivés à la conclusion, que nous ne pouvions pas leur demander un tel sacrifice.

— Je vais arrêter mes études. M'annonça alors Derek.

— Mais tu es fou. Protestais-je.

— Le notaire a dit que nous étions encore étudiants, peut être que si je trouvais un emploi il me confierait Lana.

— Je les arrête aussi alors.

— Non Casey, les études ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressées, mais toi depuis que je te connais tu n'a que ce mot là bouche : réussir.

— J'ai d'autres priorités maintenant.

— Non je ne te laisserais pas faire et je devine que j'aurais un allié de poids dans cette affaire. Il désigna mon père du menton qui jouait avec Lana à la poupée. Le regarder ainsi m'arracha un rire. Il le remarqua et me lança pour se défendre.

— N'oublie pas que j'ai élevé deux filles.

Attendrie, j'allais l'embrasser sur le front. Parfois je me demandais, ce que j'aurais fais sans lui ces derniers jours.

Derek nous appris qu'il sortait, nous ne devions pas l'attendre pour le repas. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire au revoir, qu'il avait déjà disparut.

Mon demi-frère rentra tard ce soir là, j'avais mis au lit Lana depuis une heure et lui avait lu la même histoire au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. Nous faisions une partie d'Uno, pour passer le temps en l'attendant. Marti venait juste de me bloquer avec un quatre vert. Je m'enrageais car je n'avais pas réussit à contrer le Uno de papa, quant à Lizzie, Edwin et Abby, ils avaient déjà écoulé leur cartes et patientaient pour reprendre à jouer.

— Ecoutez tous j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

Nous levâmes la tête vers Derek qui avait une mine rayonnante.

— J'ai acheté le Smelly Nelly.

— Mais avec quel argent ? S'insurgea Abby.

— Rien n'est signé encore, mais j'ai hypothéqué ma partie de la maison, j'ai vendu ma voiture, mes économies et puis pour le reste un prêt partagé entre Sam et moi. Nous nous associons. Le banquier a dit qu'il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

Il était fou mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer sa débrouillardise.

— Et tes études ? S'inquiéta sa mère.

— Je pourrais toujours les reprendre plus tard, quand les affaires fonctionneront bien.

— Je sais pourquoi tu as fait cela Derek, mais saches que le notaire ne reviendra pas sur son idée première, confier l'enfant à un couple marié.

Je craignais que mon père ait malheureusement raison, je remarquais que Derek pensais certainement comme moi. Edwin qui n'en s'était pas fait beaucoup entendre ces derniers temps, recroquevillé dans son chagrin. Eleva alors la voix.

— Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, si Casey et Derek doivent trouver une personne à épouser de toute urgence. Si les inconnus et les amis sont exclus cela réduit considérablement le champ de recherche. Pourquoi ne se marient-ils pas tous les deux après tout ?

Y a pas à dire Edwin, il dit des fois des choses vachement intelligentes.


	5. Préparatifs

Disclaimer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

_Résumé :__ après la lecture du testament de Nora et Georges, Derek et Casey cherchent désespérément quelqu'un à épouser. Pour essayer de se sortir de cette situation Derek décide d'acheter le Smelly Nelly qui était justement en vente, et d'arrêter ses études. Mais cela ne suffirait pas à décider le notaire. Edwin propose alors que Derek et Casey se marient._

Chapitre5 : Préparatifs

Me marier à Derek voilà une idée qui ne m'avait traversée l'esprit. Du moins jusqu'à Edwin le suggère.

— Papa est ce que ce serait possible, je veux dire d'un point de vue juridique ? Ma voix tremblait un peu, nous avions peut être la solution. Je remarquais que papa et Abby échangeaient un regard résigné.

— Rien ne s'oppose à ce que Derek devienne ton époux. Assura mon père.

J'osais détourner mes yeux vers Derek, il avait l'air aussi interloqué que moi. Je l'interrogeais

— Qu'est ce tu en penses ?

— Que nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

— Alors c'est entendu. Déclarai-je déterminée.

J'entendis Lizzie et Marti applaudir de joie. Je trouvais leur réaction exagérée, après tout ce n'était qu'un simulacre de mariage, mais cette nouvelle les ravissait.

— Casey, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire ce tu que tu penses être juste, mais il est hors de question sur tu arrêtes tes études. Tu continueras par correspondance, et je paierais tous tes frais et ceux de Lana. Dit mon père.

Derek voulut protester mais mon père le stoppa d'un geste.

— Je sais que tu es capable Derek. Mais, je veux vous aider, ton affaire n'est pas encore lancée et comme je ne peux pas vous interdire de commettre cette bêtise. Laisse-moi au moins en limiter les dégâts.

Marti chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille de Lizzie, qui eut l'air d'approuver ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. La plus jeune sortit alors de la pièce en courant. Elle revint armée d'un appareil photo, et de la bague de fiançailles, que j'avais héritée de ma grand-mère. Elle tendit l'anneau à Derek.

— Alors qu'est que tu attends passe lui au doigt.

— C'est ridicule. M'insurgeais-je

— Vous allez vous marier, des fiançailles ne sont rien à côté. Affirma Edwin.

Je remarquais que la situation l'amusait. Alors pour lui, que je n'avais pas vu sourire depuis plusieurs jours, je tendis timidement ma main gauche. Les doigts frais Derek la saisirent tandis qu'il glissait la bague sur mon annulaire. Un flash nous aveugla Lizzie avait immortalisé cet instant.

C'était joué, j'étais fiancée

Abby émue envoya tout le monde au lit. J'entendis qu'elle discutait avec mon père jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le matin, mon père et Abby, nous convoquèrent Derek et moi dans la cuisine, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Nous avons bien réfléchi, et il y a un seul endroit ou vous pourrez avoir un mariage éclair c'est à Las Vegas aux Etats Unis.

J'étais stupéfaite je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela, ils acceptaient sans rechigner. Abby continua.

— J'imagine que vos passeports sont en règles, Casey tu te rends régulièrement chez Dennis à new York, et toi Derek tu es parti en virée à Los Angeles, l'année dernière avec tes copains.

Je jetais un regard inquiet vers Derek, il me sourit. Rassurée, je compris que ses papiers étaient à jour.

— J'ai réservé pour vous deux une chambre d'hôtel sur place, ainsi que deux billets d'avion. A ce mot je frissonnais. Mon père tenta de me rassurer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout se passera bien.

— Mais pourquoi une seule chambre ? Demanda Derek.

— Il est possible que Fiona vérifie la véracité de ce mariage pour le contester. Expliqua mon avocat de père, je le reconnaissais bien là.

— Mais enfin elle n'est pas a ce point…

— Tu te trompes Casey, crois moi. Quand nous étions jeunes et que je fréquentais ta mère ; ta tante la jalousait déjà. Elle ne fera peut être rien, mais il vaut mieux parer à toutes les éventualités.

— Il y a juste un problème Dennis. Notifia Derek. Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer.

— C'est au père de la mariée que reviennent les frais du mariage jeune homme, alors si tu ne veux que je t'accorde toujours sa main, tu devrais éviter de me contredire. Plaisanta mon père.

Vous partez après demain. Ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Abasourdie par la vitesse à laquelle s'enchainaient les événements. Je rendis visite à Emily. A peine m'eut-elle ouvert la porte que je lui balançais.

— Je vais me marier à Las Vegas avec Derek.

Si elle en fut étonnée, elle ne m'en parla pas. Je craignais sa réaction, après tout elle était sortie avec lui et avait été amoureuse de lui pendant plusieurs années. Mais elle comme toujours elle fut formidable.

— Mes félicitations. Sourit-elle, puis elle se préoccupa de choses plus matérielles. Tu as une robe au moins ?

Elle devina que la réponse était non. Elle m'entraina dans sa chambre, et sortit une robe blanche de son placard. En soie avec de fines bretelles, sa coupe était simple, ce qui faisait tout son charme.

— Essaye-la. M'ordonna Emily.

Elle m'allait parfaitement, je ne m'admirais pas dans le miroir, je n'en avais pas le courage. Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que je faisais peut être une énorme bêtise. J'allais me marier sans amour, c'était à l'opposé de tous mes rêves d'enfant.

La journée suivante, je bouclais mes valises et jouais avec Lana. La voir rire me conforta dans ma décision.

Mon père nous conduisit à l'aéroport de Toronto, assise à l'arrière, je pouvais sentir la nervosité de Derek. Cela lui rappelait certainement de très mauvais souvenirs. Devant les portes coulissantes, il devint encore plus nerveux, je lui saisis la main pour l'encourager. Il la garda au creux de la sienne, c'est main dans la main que nous nous présentâmes à l'enregistrement de nos bagages. Moi aussi j'avais peur de prendre l'avion, quand je dus dire au revoir à mon père, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je pensais à Lana tout le long du vol. Nous ne lui avions pas dit que nous prenions l'avion, de peur qu'elle pique une crise. Elle aurait surement fais le rapprochement avec maman et Georges. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre.

A l'atterrissage, je me détendais enfin, nous prîmes un taxi pour se rendre à notre hôtel. La réceptionniste nous regardait d'un œil complice, ayant comprit ce que nous venions faire ici.

Je fus soulagée de voir qu'il avait des lits jumeaux, au moins je n'aurais pas à dormir dans le même lit que Derek, cette proximité m'aurait mise mal à l'aise.

Silencieusement je défis mes bagages. C'était la fin de l'après midi, il faisait chaud. J'eus envie de prendre une douche pour me rafraichir. Sentir l'eau tiède presque froide sur ma peau, me revigora, la bonne humeur me gagna.

Quand je sortis, Derek qui s'était lavé lui aussi juste avant moi, me proposa d'aller faire des repérages pour le lendemain. J'acquiesçais, il avait raison, il valait mieux que l'on sache où l'ont voulait se rendre. Nous fîmes le tour des chapelles, enfin si on peut appeler cela comme ça.

— Ho regarde dans celle là c'est le sosie d'Elvis qui officie ! M'écrias-je excitée à cette idée.

— Je croyais que tu aurais préféré quelque chose de plus traditionnel. Le ton de Derek était moqueur.

— Oui mais c'est beaucoup plus marrant ainsi. Mon timbre devenait suppliant, il céda.

— Après tout on se marie sans personne alors pourquoi pas.

Nous prîmes rendez vous pour le lendemain en début d'après midi, ce qui nous laisserait le temps de nous préparer, et d'attraper notre avion. Nous n'avions pas de témoin, le secrétaire nous dit que deux employés joueraient ce rôle. Je choisis enfin la marche nuptiale comme musique d'accompagnement. Je remarquais que Derek retenait un gloussement. Oui, je n'avais pas totalement renoncé aux traditions. En partant l'homme nous lança.

— Je vous attends donc demain avec les anneaux.

Je paniquais nous n'avions pas pensé aux alliances.


	6. Union

**_Disclaimer:_ **Toujours pas à moi.

**_Note :_**Encore merci pour votre soutien, les réponses aux rewiews anonymes sont toujours sur mon live journal, je viens de mettre à jour le cinquième chapitre.

**_Résumé :_**_ Pour pouvoir garder Lana. Derek et Casey sont partis à Las Vegas pour se marier, il leur manque pourtant un objet, auquel ils n'ont pas pensé à acheter les alliances._

Chapitre 6 : Union

_Ne panique Casey, ne panique pas. _Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter cette phrase dans un coin de ma tête, tandis que Derek et moi faisions les vitrines des bijouteries. Des alliances, il y en avait partout, quoi de plus normal dans la capitale du mariage improvisé, cependant les prix étaient exorbitants. Finalement nous trouvâmes une petite boutique, qui vendait des alliances moitié prix, je ne croyais pas notre chance.

Le marchand nous appris qu'il écoulait son stock, avant que les promoteurs détruisent son magasin, pour construire un de ces gigantesques casinos. J'avais un peu d'argent de côté, il disparut en un instant, alors que je payais nos alliances. Derek lui n'avait plus rien, il avait tout investit dans le Smelly Nelly.

Nous nous promenâmes encore un peu, avant d'aller manger un hamburger et des frites, arrosés de coca. Derek avait une requête à me soumettre, il voulait que nous jouions aux machines à sous.

— Ce n'est pas possible. Lui expliquais-je.

Cependant, essayer de raisonner Derek, quand il avait une idée en tête, relevait de l'impossible.

— Seulement vingt dollars, dix chacun. Insista mon fiancé.

— Je ne sais pas.

Il réduisit mes réticences à néant, lorsqu'il évoqua le prêtre sosie d'Elvis. Je cédais à mon tour, à condition qu'il ne me ressorte pas cette excuse à chaque fois.

Nous échangeâmes notre billet contre un petit pot de pièces, et nous choisîmes une machine qui nous semblait accueillante, en vérité c'était la seule de libre.

On a commencé par se faire rembourser nos jetons, puis à gagner un peu, nous sautions de joie comme deux gamins. La femme au chapeau, à côté regarda le montant de nos gains qui s'élevaient à cinq malheureux dollars. Elle nous jeta un regard dédaigneux du genre « y a pas de quoi s'exciter pour si peu. ».

Notre joie fut de courte durée, nous ne tardâmes pas à être plumés. Ce petit intermède avait réussit à me faire oublier, mon stress pour le lendemain.

A l'hôtel, nous fûmes interpellés par la réceptionniste, qui nous demanda si nous étions enfin mariés.

— La noce a lieu demain. Précisais-je avec un sourire que j'espérais joyeux.

— Ce que vous devez être impatient. Puis sur le ton de la confidence elle ajouta. Je vois beaucoup de couples comme vous.

Je remarquais qu'elle zieutait ma bague, de mauvaise grâce, je tendis la main pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer, ce qui lui arracha des glapissements d'émerveillement.

— Il doit beaucoup vous aimer, pour vous offrir une bague aussi belle, je n'en ai pas vu souvent d'aussi précieuse.

Je me tournais vers Derek amusée.

— Oui nous sommes tellement pressés de dire oui.

Derek réprima un fou rire, et lança à la réceptionniste qu'il était impatient de se retrouver seul avec sa fiancée. Dans l'ascenseur, il me confia qu'il y avait un match de hockey, qu'il ne voulait pas manquer.

— Mais si tu veux redescendre discuter avec ta nouvelle copine…

— Non ! Le coupais-je. En plus elle ne connaît pas grand chose aux bagues, comme elle le dit. La pierre est fausse mon grand-père avait peu d'argent, et n'avait pu offrir de diamant à ma grand-mère.

Dormir loin de la maison me réussit, je dormais toute la nuit. La proximité de Derek ne me dérangea pas plus que cela.

Nous nous éveillâmes tard dans la matinée, je sursautais. Derek se moqua de moi, selon lui, nous avions tout le temps qu'il fallait, pour nous préparer.

Pour commencer il commanda le petit déjeuner. Lorsque le service d'étage frappa à la porte, il était déjà sous la douche. Je m'installais sur mon lit et mangeais mes tartines avec appétit. Alors, il sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Je l'avais déjà vu ainsi plusieurs fois, dans le couloir du premier étage, à la maison. Mais ce jour là, ce n'était pas pareil, la situation était différente, je n'osais poser mes yeux sur lui, gênée pas sa semi-nudité.

Il s'assit en face moi, et entama son café au lait. J'essayais d'avoir l'air naturelle, je finissais de manger avec application, et me précipitais dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude ne calma pas mon angoisse grandissante. C'était idiot de stresser pour un faux mariage, mais je n'arrivais pas à me tranquilliser. Je revêtis ma robe, laissais mes cheveux détachés et me maquillais légèrement. Je rejoignis Derek dans la chambre, il avait revêtu un costume de son père, j'eus les larmes aux yeux, quand je reconnus son vêtement.

— Tu es très belle. Je fus surprise que Derek me fasse un tel compliment, je réalisais que c'était certainement pour me détendre.

A la chapelle nous dûmes attendre notre tour, le secrétaire de la veille me plaça entre les mains un bouquet en plastique, et nous demanda de nous mettre sous l'arche décorée pour prendre une photo, c'était compris dans le prix, cinq clichés des jeunes mariés.

Enfin ce fut à notre tour, Derek parti le premier, j'attendis que ce soit à moi de faire de mon entrée. Lorsque la marche nuptiale retentit je m'avançais dans l'allée, j'essayais de sourire pour ne pas paraitre morose sur la photo.

Voir Elvis en face de moi me facilita les choses, j'avais envie de rire, qu'elle idée j'avais eu ! Derek me saisit les mains et le « prêtre » commença sa litanie.

Enfin il me demanda si j'acceptais de prendre Derek pour époux je regardai mon fiancé dans les yeux et susurrai.

— Oui.

À son tour Derek dit :

— Oui.

Puis vint l'échange des anneaux, un des témoins nous les donna, nous glissâmes chacun à notre tour les alliances à nos annulaires, sous le crépitement de deux malheureux flash. Enfin Elvis annonça :

— Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

J'avais réfléchi à ce moment toute la matinée, je réalisais alors que c'était cela qui m'angoissait. Tout se passa très vite mon nouveau mari s'approcha et déposa un bisou chaste du bout des lèvres sur les miennes. Nouvel éclair de lumière.

— Je vous déclare mari et femme

Je me nommais désormais Casey Venturi.

Les témoins et Elvis nous lancèrent des confettis, cette fois nous fûmes éblouis. Nous quittâmes la salle des mariages, tandis qu'Elvis passait le balai. Le secrétaire nous informa que nous recevrions nos photos par courrier.

Nous courûmes à l'hôtel, pour boucler nos bagages et prîmes l'avion direction Toronto. Le certificat de mariage, soigneusement plié, au fond de mon sac à main.

Lizzie et Edwin nous attendaient à l'aéroport. Ces deux là étaient toujours aussi amis, une vrai relation frère sœur, le genre que j'aurais souhaitée que nous ayons Derek et moi. Nous avions passé notre adolescence, à nous disputer puis à nous supporter, et maintenant je constatais, que les dernières heures nous avions été plutôt complice, peut être que nous pourrions devenir bons amis.

Lizzie me confia qu'ils avaient hâte que nous revenions. Lana avait réclamé ma présence, puis quand elle avait compris, que je n'étais pas là, elle avait hurlé voulant que notre mère revienne. L'escapade avait été sympathique, je retrouvais la réalité avec fracas, les larmes aux yeux je me demandais quand les pleurs de Lana cesseraient. Certainement quand elle oublierait sa mère, elle était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Quoi qu'il soit ma jeune sœur me sauta dans les bras quand elle me vit.

Il nous restait deux jours à patienter avant de connaître la décision du notaire. Je les passais à récurer, le moindre recoin de la maison du sol au plafond. Alice la compagne de papa, vint nous rendre visite. Elle n'avait pas pu se libérer avant, mais avait téléphoné tous les jours pour avoir de nos nouvelles. Je l'aimais beaucoup elle me faisait rire. Lana l'accepta immédiatement.

Le mardi, mon père en tant qu'avocat nous accompagna Derek et moi chez le notaire.

Le petit homme chauve nous reçut, comme la semaine précédente dans son bureau.

Fiona était là aussi, avec son avocat également. Je remarquais que mon père le connaissait certainement, et il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

L'homme nous invita à nous assoir puis il nous demanda si quelque chose avait changé depuis la semaine précédente.

— J'ai une source de revenus maintenant. Commença Derek. Je peux prendre en charge ma sœur.

— Vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas suffisant monsieur Venturi. Expliqua le petit chauve.

Je remarquais que Fiona se rengorgeait sur son siège. Alors un sourire sur les lèvres je sortis le certificat de mariage de mon sac et le donnait au notaire, il mit ses lunettes pour mieux le lire. L'air triomphant de ma tante s'évanouit de son visage.

— Très bien. Dit l'homme de loi. Félicitation monsieur et madame Venturi vous obtenez la garde de votre jeune sœur.


	7. Après

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Résumé :__ Casey et Derek se sont mariés en urgence à las Vegas ce qui leur a permis d'obtenir la garde Lana. Derek s'est associé avec Sam, ils ont acheté le Smelly Nelly._

Chapitre 7 : Après

— Félicitation monsieur et madame Venturi vous obtenez la garde de votre jeune sœur.

Nous avions réussi, nous avions la garde de Lana. Je poussais un cri de joie, et sautais dans les bras de mon père. Il avait été merveilleux, il m'avait apporté tout le soutien dont j'avais besoin.

Fiona commença à hurler de fureur.

— C'est un mariage blanc ! Ils n'ont jamais pu s'entendre, ils se détestent ! Tout le monde le sait !

— Voyons Fiona, vous connaissez Casey. Répliqua Derek sur un ton ironique. Pensez vous sérieusement qu'elle se serait marié avec moi si elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi.

— Je l'en crois capable. Siffla ma tante.

— Nous nous voyons depuis longtemps, Casey et moi, nous dissimulions notre relation, pour ne pas fâcher nos parents, mais désormais il n'y a plus aucune raison de nous cacher.

J'observais Derek raconter ces histoires, il mentait bien, une fois il avait essayé de m'enseigner à mentir, cela avait été une catastrophe, ce souvenir me rendit joyeuse.

— Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Cracha ma tante.

Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'à maintenant, j'explosais.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux plus avoir d'enfants que tu dois nous prendre Lana !

Derek me pris par l'épaule, et m'entraina vers la sortie. Notre retour à la maison fut un vrai triomphe, nous parlions tous en même temps, c'était une véritable cacophonie, un vrai bonheur. Quand je remarquais Lana dans les bras d'Alice, je l'attrapais et la faisais tournoyer dans les airs.

Mon père devais repartir à New York cela faisais presque deux semaines qu'il avait quitté son cabinet, il était temps qu'il rentre, Alice me serra contre son cœur, et me chuchota à l'oreille, pour que personne n'entende, que devrais tenter ma chance avec mon mari. Elle m'avait déjà donné ce conseil la veille. Je lui avais répondu que Derek et moi avions déjà une longue histoire derrière nous, et que ce genre de relation n'était pas le moins du monde envisageable.

Puis ce fut au tour de Marti de faire ses bagages, elle partait avec sa mère, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu enfant, et le décès de maman et de son père l'avait considérablement rapprochée d'Abby. Elles repartaient jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire faire leurs cartons, ensuite elles viendraient aménager à London. Abby avait trouvé un emploi d'enseignante, elle avait jugé que c'était mieux ainsi, Marti ne quitterait pas ses amies et elle pourrait venir chez nous autant qu'elle le voudrait.

Puis ce fut au tour de Lizzie et d'Edwin de nous quitter, pour rejoindre chacun leur université. Derek avait commencé à travailler au Smelly Nelly, il n'était pas souvent à la maison, je me retrouvais presque tout le temps seule avec Lana. J'avais entamé, mes cours par correspondance. Seulement avec un enfant de l'âge de ma sœur, j'avais peu de temps pour travailler. Néanmoins je m'organisais, j'étudiais pendant qu'elle dormait.

Derek eut des problèmes avec une serveuse qui s'était cassé le tibia, elle ne reviendrait pas avant un mois. Je me portai volontaire, pour aider au salon de thé. Abby et Marti avait trouvé une maison près de la notre, je leur laissais Lana pendant mes heures de travail, que Derek et Sam avaient adaptées spécialement pour moi. J'arrivais au restaurant avec mes cahiers révisant, quand il y avait un creux. Le patron me laissait faire ce que je voulais, premièrement j'étais sa femme, deuxièmement je travaillais gratuitement et troisièmement il n'avait pas intérêt, sinon il aurait eu affaire à moi. Avec tout ça, il fallait en plus que j'entretienne la maison. J'avertissais Derek, il devait m'aider, il accepta sans rechigner. Je dessinais alors un tableau, pour déterminer les taches de chacun. Je devais souvent lui rappeler ses corvées. Malgré tout, cette organisation nous convenait. Pourtant je me sentais seule, Emily étudiait à l'université de London, mais je ne la voyais que le weekend. Un soir François, mon ex, étudiant en médecine téléphona. Ce fut Derek qui répondit. Il me tendit le combiné, en me disant sans un regard.

— C'est ton petit ami.

Etonnée je saisis le combiné.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu à la rentrée. _Bien observé espèce de nul._

— Oui je continue mes études par correspondance.

— Qui était ce au téléphone ? _Mais pourquoi je ne viens plus le campus ne t'intéresse pas._

— Lui ? Ce n'était que mon mari.

J'entendis un blanc au bout du fil.

— Eh bien tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, nous n'avons même pas rompu. _Ha bon ?je pensais que deux mois sans coup de fil, signifiaient que nous nous voyons plus._

— Prends ça comme une rupture, au revoir François.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre et raccrochait. Derek qui était dans son vieux fauteuil, me lança.

— Je croyais que tu n'étais plus avec lui.

— C'était le cas, sauf que je ne lui avais rien dit.

Je commençais à craindre qu'il me fasse des reproches à ce sujet.

— J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête quand tu lui as dit que tu étais mariée. Rigola-t-il.

— Moi aussi.

J'éclatais de rire avec lui.

Pourtant cette quiétude fut de courte durée. Un matin, nous reçûmes un courrier nous informant que Fiona intentait un procès, pour la garde de Lana. Derek n'était pas à la maison. Je courus au Smelly Nelly, afin de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Je débarquais complètement affolée, tirant Lana pleurnichant, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Dès qu'il me vit, Derek me fit asseoir et m'apporta un verre d'eau. Je lui tendis la lettre, son visage devint dur, tandis qu'il la parcourait. Je l'entendis souffler entre ses dents.

— Elle ne nous laissera pas tranquille, cette vieille c… Il jeta un regard à Lana et se ravisa, chouette. Il partit dire quelques mots à Sam,

— Il n'y a personne aujourd'hui, je te ramène à la maison.

Nous appelâmes papa à son bureau lui demandant conseil. J'appuyais sur le haut parleur, pour que nous discutions tous les trois.

— J'étais surpris qu'elle n'ait encore rien intenté. Commenta mon père quand je lui eus lu la lettre.

— Qu'est que nous devons faire ? Le questionnais-je.

— Si vous voulez garder Lana, vous devez scrupuleusement suivre tous mes conseils. Fiona n'hésitera pas à venir chez vous à l'improviste, elle va engager un détective privé, interroger vos proches, même Lana.

— Elle peut faire cela ? Demanda Derek

— Elle en est capable, de plus elle a un avocat véreux, qui ne reculera devant rien pour vous confondre. Son principal argument sera que votre mariage est blanc il faudra prouver le contraire.

— Explique-nous tout papa.

— Pour commencer, vous ne devez pas avoir pas de rendez-vous galant, personne que l'on pourrait prendre pour une maitresses ou un amant. Ensuite vous devez organiser un repas avec quelques amis, dans le but qu'ils sachent que vous êtes officiellement mariés. Racontez leur ce que Derek a dit à Fiona l'autre matin chez le notaire : vous vous cachiez depuis longtemps, faites leur croire que vous êtes amoureux. Qui est au courant de la situation à part la famille proche

— Seulement Emily et Sam. Rapportais-je.

— Parfait vous pouvez leur faire confiance. Les enfants ce que je vais vous demander maintenant ne sera pas facile. Mais il faut absolument que vous vous y pliez. Vous devez avoir la même chambre, y mettre toutes vos vêtements à tous les deux, et vous devez y dormir tous les deux.

— Mais papa.

— Casey ils risquent d'interroger Lana, il faut qu'elle leur dise que vous dormez dans le même lit. De plus ta tante risque d'envoyer des émissaires chez vous à l'improviste, pour constater que dormez bien ensemble.

J'échangeais quelques mots de tendresse avec papa et raccrochais. Derek attendais dans la cuisine certainement pour parce qu'il souhaitait, que nous ayons une petite discussion.

— Je suis désolé. Commença-t-il. Si tu le veux, nous pouvons faire autrement.

— Non ! M'empressais-je de répondre. Il faux faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour garder Lana.

— On garde ma chambre. Conclut mon mari comique. Je le reconnaissais bien là

— A condition que tu me laisses la décorer, je ne pense pas que des posters de femmes en petite tenue soient l'idéal, pour un couple marié et puis tout ce vert… Je fis la grimace.

— Je t'interdis de jeter ou déchirer mes posters. Me menaça-t-il avec un doigt.

Le lendemain je travaillais toute la journée à arracher la tapisserie, j'avais acheté des pots de peintures d'un vert très clair, des rideaux pastels et un couvre lit assorti.

Nous passâmes le weekend à repeindre la chambre, Marti nous aida avec bonne humeur. Enfin le soir je rangeais son placard et transférais mes vêtements, ainsi ma coiffeuse que je plaçais à la place du bureau. Derek protesta en vain, je lui expliquais que nous ne pouvions pas avoir de bureau dans notre chambre. Après maintes argumentations, il accepta.

Il était près de minuit, quand je mis la touche finale à notre installation. J'allais me préparer pour la nuit dans la salle de bain. Pour l'occasion j'avais ressorti, un vieux pyjama en polaire, peu seyant, il cachait parfaitement mes formes. Je m'admirais dans le miroir. Et je rejoignais Derek, dans notre chambre, je m'allongeais à ses côtés. Cette situation m'était particulièrement gênante. Je remontais les draps sous mon menton. Derek tendis la main pour éteindre la lumière, puis me tourna le dos. Je gardais les yeux grands ouverts guettant le son de sa respiration, puis je m'écroulais de fatigue.


	8. Petits moments

Disclaimer ; les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Résumé :__ Derek et Casey se sont mariés, après la mort de Nora et Georges dans un accident d'avion, afin d'obtenir la garde de leur petite sœur Lana. Cependant Fiona la tante de Casey veut récupérer l'enfant, ils prennent donc des précautions pour faire passer ce mariage pour un vrai aux yeux de tous. Faire chambre commune et annoncer leur mariage à leur amis_

Chapitre 8 : Petits moments

Cette première nuit fut éprouvante, je me réveillais plusieurs fois, essayant de ne pas toucher Derek. Je me tenais le plus près possible du bord. Je réussis à me rendormir à l'aube, pourtant c'était sans compter sur mon petit réveil vivant, qu'était ma jeune sœur. Elle vint poser sa petite main sur mon visage vers sept heures du matin.

— Casey, j'ai faim. M'apprit-elle, quand j'ouvris les yeux.

Péniblement, je me levais et la prenais dans mes bras pour lui préparer son biberon. Derek nous rejoignit un peu plus tard, il avait les cheveux mouillés, preuve qu'il avait déjà pris sa douche, je remarquais qu'il avait également dû passer une nuit difficile, vu les cernes qui étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Je ne sais trop comment je lui proposais une soirée entre amis au Smelly Nelly avec Emily, Sam, Ralph et Amanda. Il me déclara que c'était une bonne idée, il n'avait pas vu Ralph depuis longtemps, ils s'étaient téléphonés après l'accident, mais son ami était pas mal occupé entre son travail de mécano et Amanda enceinte.

Dans la matinée Emily vint faire un saut, alors que je m'étonnais de la voir. Elle m'expliqua que ses cours de la matinée avaient été annulés, son professeur était malade. Elle souhaitait savoir comment j'allais. Je l'informais des dernières nouvelles, lui parlais du procès qui risquait d'avoir lieu pour la garde de Lana.

— Ta tante est une infâme bonne femme, je me demande comment elle a réussi à trouver un mari. Pesta Emily.

Je riais à sa dernière remarque, je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer que Derek et moi, partagions le même lit, justement à cause du procès, après maintes tergiversations je me jetais à l'eau.

— Mon père nous a conseillé de dormir dans la même chambre Derek et moi.

Je guettais sa réaction elle avait l'air impassible, j'ajoutais alors.

— C'est que nous avons fait la nuit dernière. Je remarquais la bouche d'Emily qui s'était ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait, je précisais.

— Juste au cas où ils viendraient vérifier à la maison, Lana aussi a la langue bien pendue, à son âge nous ne pouvons pas lui demander de mentir, elle ne comprendrait pas.

Mon ami se décida à enfin avoir une réaction.

— Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

Ma petite sœur, qui jusqu'à présent était sagement assise par terre, à jouer à la poupée leva la tête et nous rejoignit.

— Je dors avec Derek, je ne couche pas avec lui. Je jugeais que la définition du mot dormir était importante dans ce cas là.

— Mais tu n'en es pas loin. Me taquina-t-elle.

— Je crois au contraire que j'en suis très loin, c'est le genre de mariage sans amour et sans contact et ce la me convient parfaitement, au moins nous ne nous disputons plus comme avant, c'est un bon point. Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais alors que je prononçais ces paroles, j'avais l'impression d'énoncer une leçon bien apprise.

La diner approchait et je m'évertuais à tout organiser, heureusement Mario le cuisinier du Smelly Nelly voulut absolument prendre en charge la préparation du repas, il me rudoya gentiment, il ne voulait pas de moi dans sa cuisine.

Le jour venu, Ralph et Amanda arrivèrent en dernier, ils sortaient d'un cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Amanda m'embrassa affectueusement et me félicita pour mon mariage, elle était resplendissante dans sa robe de grossesse, totalement épanouie. Je la trouvais très jolie, plus qu'avant même. Ralph me prit dans ses bras et me lança.

— Tu as enfin réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus, hein ? Le ton était complice, comme si je lui avais confié un hypothétique béguin pour mon « faux » époux. J'étais plutôt surprise par ses paroles, je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre, il ne fit pas attention à mon absence de répartie, car il ajouta en direction de Derek.

— J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux.

Derek me prit par les épaules et lui répondit gentiment :

— Effectivement ça couvait depuis longtemps. Puis il me fit une bise dans les cheveux. J'étais plutôt gênée par ce contact rapproché. Néanmoins je devais jouer la comédie à fond, je m'installais donc à côté de lui sur la banquette, et me saisissait timidement de sa main. Un coup d'œil, vers Emily et Sam, m'informa qu'ils se retenaient de rire de la situation. Fulminante, je me promis intérieurement de les réprimander le moment venu.

Amanda passa la soirée à me parler de sa grossesse, de ses nausées, de la fatigue, de ses jambes qui enflaient, je pensais que c'était finalement plutôt une bonne chose, que je n'ais pas l'occasion d'être enceinte un jour, et puis j'avais Lana à élever.

Ralph souhaita regarder les photos du mariage. Je les sortis de mon sac, je ne les avais pas regardées, bien que je les avais reçues, il y avait déjà quelques jours. Je craignais que nous ayons l'air moroses. Mais non, je fus agréablement surprise de découvrir, que nous ressemblions à un vrai couple sur les photos. J'avais l'air stressée, mais quoi de plus normal le jour de son mariage, pourtant mon sourire était étrangement heureux, comme si ça avait été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tout à coup Amanda prit la main de son mari pour la placer sur son ventre, un air béat se dessina sur le visage de Ralph.

— Il bouge. S'émerveilla-t-il.

— Elle. Corrigea sa femme.

— Tu n'en sais rien du tout, moi je sens que ça va être un garçon. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Ce petit moment volé me rendit triste, finalement je n'étais plus si soulagée de ne pas connaitre les désagréments de la grossesse. Je n'en connaîtrais pas aussi les petites joies telles que celles-ci. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, je détournais le regard pour que Derek ne voit pas l'émotion qui m'envahissait.

Noël arrivait à grand pas et je n'avais pas réellement envie de le fêter. Maman ne serait plus là pour cuisiner la dinde, Georges ne placerait plus les décorations sur le toit. Les fêtes de fin d'années me déprimait pour la première fois, un seul fait me plaisait j'allais revoir Lizzie et Edwin. Ils viendraient à la maison tous les deux, même Marti dormirait chez nous.

Derek remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un matin il s'étonna que je n'ais pas encore une liste colossale de choses à faire pour préparer le réveillon.

— Je n'ai pas envie de faire noël. Lâchais-je à contre cœur

— Moi non plus. Me confia-t-il à son tour. Mais…

— Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela à Lana. Finis-je.

— Oui, elle vient juste de perdre ses parents, et elle s'excite toute seule, dès qu'on prononce le mot cadeau et noël dans la même phrase.

— Je pense que je peux juste mettre un sapin, et commander un repas au traiteur.

— Et moi je vais sortir les illuminations de papa.

Il me faisait penser à un petit garçon, je n'avais pas le cœur de lui gâcher cette joie.

Edwin et Lizzie arrivèrent un mardi après midi, je les accueillais chaleureusement. Marti et Lana faisaient aussi parti du comité d'accueil. Derek, lui devait impérativement être au travail, avec les vacances, il avait beaucoup plus de clients.

Mon mari avait eu raison de me convaincre pour noël. Rien que la matinée du vingt-cinq fut un vrai bonheur. Voir Lana déballer ses cadeaux au pied du sapin, valait toute cette tristesse que je ressentais. Cependant j'essuyais ma larme, quand je pensais à tout ce manquait maman. Derek me sortit de ma rêverie, il me tendit un minuscule paquet. Je rosis de plaisir, alors que je l'ouvrais délicatement et y découvrais une chaine en argent assortie de breloques. J'avais parlé de ce bracelet à Emily au téléphone la semaine précédente, je l'avais repéré dans une vitrine du centre commercial, mais je n'avais pu l'acheter pour raison budgétaire. J'espérais seulement qu'il serait encore là après les fêtes.

— Tu écoutes mes conversations maintenant ? Lui demandais-je malicieusement.

— Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, j'ai pensé que ce serais une bonne idée.

— Merci. Soufflais-je dans un sourire.

Derek m'avais vraiment fait plaisir avec ce cadeau, je me sentais un peu nulle avec ma banale chemise, la même qu'Edwin mais en bleu. Mon présent était plutôt impersonnel comparé au sien.

Les fêtes passèrent à une vitesse folle Lizzie et Edwin nous quittèrent à nouveau pour rejoindre leur université, et nous allions entrer en guerre déclaré avec ma tante. Nous reçûmes début janvier, une lettre nous informant d'une médiation, pour la garde de Lana.


	9. Médiation

_Disclaimer : les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi._

_Résumé : Pour conserver la garde leur petite sœur Lana, après la mort tragique de leur parents, Casey et Derek se marient, mais Fiona la tante de Casey veut l'enfant, Casey et Derek doivent donc observer des règles strictes pour prouvez que leur mariage est un vrai mariage d'amour alors qu'il en est tout autre._

Chapitre 9 : Médiation

Le jour où nous eûmes la convocation à la médiation. Derek était à la maison c'est lui qui signa le reçu et me cria de le rejoindre. J'étais sous la douche à ce moment là, je reconnus au ton de sa voix qu'il y avait une urgence. J'enfilais mon peignoir et dévalais les escaliers. Il avait déjà ouvert l'enveloppe et lisait le document. Il prononça à mon intention.

— Dans un mois le huit février.

Je me sentis immédiatement nauséeuse, un mois, pour nous préparer à la médiation, je m'écroulais sur une chaise.

— Il faut que je téléphone à papa. Murmurais-je.

Mon compagnon me tendit le combiné, je composais le numéro du cabinet de mon père

— Case, ma chérie, que t'arrive-t-il ?

À peine j'avais entendu sa voix, que je savais que tout se passerait au mieux. Je lui donnais la date de la médiation, il me rassura il serait là, il allait annuler tous ses rendez vous ce jour là.

— Case, vous devez vous préparer. Ils vont vouloir prouver, qu'il y a bien mariage blanc, ils vont vous interroger tous les deux séparément.

— Je connais Derek depuis des années il n'y a aucun risque, n'est ce pas ?

— Ils vont vous poser des questions sur votre intimité, votre premier baiser, vos ébats…

Je rougissais à cette idée, pour finalement devenir livide, ils allaient tout deviner, s'ils nous posaient de telles questions.

— Case, tu es toujours là ? S'inquiéta mon père.

— Oui. Soufflais-je.

— Ne te fais pas de souci ma chérie, je serais là pour les empêcher de vous poser des questions trop personnelles.

— Merci papa.

— Mais peut être que vous devriez vous mettre d'accord sur ce vous allez dire.

— Tu as raison, je vais m'en occuper. Au revoir papa

— Au revoir ma chérie.

Je coupais la communication, Derek ne savait pas exactement ce que m'avait conseillé mon père.

— Nous allons devoir accorder nos violons, papa dit qu'ils vont surement nous proposer un interrogatoire, sur nos habitudes, toutes nos habitudes de couple.

Je rougissais à nouveau.

— Très bien, alors concocte nous une romance en béton. Me sourit-il. Je sais que tu es douée pour ce genre de choses.

Je ne sus trop comment, il me fit une bise sur la joue et courut au travail. Je me retrouvais seule avec Lana et son dessin animé préféré. Ne prenant pas le temps de m'habiller, je m'attablais avec un stylo et un paquet de feuilles blanches. Je commençais notre histoire. Je décrivais notre premier baiser. Je disais où, quand et comment il s'était produit. Je parlais de notre premier rendez vous. Timidement je formulais des phrases pour notre premier rapport, je choisissais qu'il ait eu lieu à las Vegas, juste après notre union. Je donnais les fréquences de nos ébats, une fois par jour au moins, nous devions avoir l'air amoureux, de véritables jeunes mariés. Enfin je concoctais des fiches de révision pour Derek et moi.

Ce soir là, il rentra tard, comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis que nous dormions ensemble. Cependant, je ne faisais pas semblant de dormir. Je remarquais la surprise dans son regard quand il me découvrit dans notre lit, assise les yeux grands ouverts.

— Je t'attendais, il faut que je te parle.

Il commença à se déshabiller, je détournais les yeux. J'attrapais sur ma table de nuit sa fiche, celle qu'il devait connaître sur le bout des doigts, pour prouver que nous étions amoureux. Je lui tendais, mon visage n'était pas levé vers lui. Il rit.

— Case, je parie que dans ces lignes, il y a des détails sur notre vie amoureuse, et tu n'oses même pas me regarder lorsque je suis à demi nu.

En signe de défi je levais les yeux, il était en pyjama, il s'esclaffa.

— Tu verrais ta tête. Me taquina-t-il. Tu as l'air presque déçue.

— Idiot ! Pestais-je et j'éteignais ma lampe de chevet.

Nous passâmes le mois à nous interroger l'un l'autre. J'étais satisfaite, notre discours était le même. Nous avions un anniversaire, une chanson et lieu fétiche.

Le jour J, je me tordais les mains sur ma chaise. Papa était arrivé la veille sans Alice, qui n'avait pas pu se libérer. Fiona mon immonde tante était là avec …

— Vicky.

Rien de prononcer son prénom je sentais un aphte qui apparaissait sur ma langue.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi on appelait cela une médiation, c'était tout sauf ça. Nous campions tous sur nos positions. Fiona voulait la garde, nous aussi, pas de compromis possible. Je refusais catégoriquement la garde alternée, un weekend de temps en temps à la rigueur.

Leur détestable avocat eut même le culot de nous proposer, de l'argent. De l'argent ! À moi ! Contre ma petite sœur, je gardais mon calme extérieur.

— Des choses ne s'achètent pas Fiona. Répliquais-je. L'amour d'un enfant en fait parti.

Son avocat nous proposa un interrogatoire séparé avec un huissier, pour voir si nous nous connaissions bien. Nous acceptâmes immédiatement. Derek fut le premier à passer, mon père l'accompagna en qualité d'avocat. Je restais dons seule à attendre. Fiona et Vicky étaient entrées avec Derek, surement poussées par une curiosité malsaine. Bien que cela ne dura qu'une demi-heure, je trouvais que l'attente était horriblement longue. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je me levais d'un bond, Derek l'ouvrit en grand et me déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, il en profita pour chuchoter contre ma bouche.

— Détends toi tout s'est bien passé.

Est-ce que c'était son baiser ou l'attente qui prenait fin. Je me sentis tout de suite beaucoup plus légère, je pénétrais dans la pièce d'une démarche sûre. L'huissier m'invita à m'asseoir. Je pris place près de mon père, tandis que ma tante et ma cousine me faisaient face, entourant l'homme de loi. Il m'expliqua qu'il allait me poser quelques questions. Je devrais y répondre le plus sincèrement possible. J'acquiesçais. Les questions s'enchainèrent alors, je répondais du tac au tac.

— Quel est le sport favori de votre mari ?

— Le hockey.

— Son plat préféré ?

— La pizza.

— Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

— Ma mère était mariée à son père.

— Votre premier rendez-vous ?

— Au cinéma

— Votre premier baiser ?

— Nous nous disputions pour une télécommande.(1)

— Vous disputez vous souvent ?

— Beaucoup moins depuis que nous nous fréquentons.

— Le nom de sa petite amie au lycée ?

— Sally.

— Le votre ?

— Max.

— Votre meilleure amie ?

— Emily.

— Le sien ?

— Sam.

Je commençais à me dire, que n'importe qui pourrait répondre à un tel questionnaire. Il était à la portée de tout le monde qui connaissant un tant soit peu Derek.

— L'anniversaire de votre rencontre ?

— Eh bien le jour où nous sommes vus la première fois ou notre premier baiser ?

— La question est claire il me semble.

— Le 3 juillet

Par défaut j'avais choisi pour la date de notre premier baiser, le jour de notre mariage, c'était plus facile à retenir pour nous deux, et c'était vrai

— Depuis combien de temps vous fréquentez vous ?

— Deux ans environ.

Dieu ce que je détestais mentir.

— Votre premier rapport ?

— Pardon ? La voix me manquait

— La première fois où vous et votre mari avez couché ensemble.

Je regardais papa, il m'encouragea à répondre.

— Juste après notre mariage.

Je savais que Derek avait du donner la même réponse, pourtant je vis Vicky sourire.

— Fréquence de vos rapports ?

— Environ une fois par jour.

Je me sentais totalement humiliée.

— Bon je crois que nous savons assez madame Venturi.

Un poids s'envola de ma poitrine, j'étais soulagée, tout était enfin terminé.

— Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous demander, l'autorisation de me rendre chez vous pour constater votre vie, le bien être de votre jeune sœur.

— Ça ne me pose aucun problème vous pouvez venir dès maintenant.

— C'est prévu.

Puis je vis ma cousine avec son sourire carnassier glisser un mot à l'oreille de l'avocat.

— Je crois madame Venturi que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à vous soumettre à un examen gynécologique.

_Alors ça il n'en était pas question.

* * *

  
_

_(1) C'est une référence à un de mes os pour trente baisers : Sacrée télécommande_


	10. Panique

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Résumé :__ Casey et Derek ont été soumis à des tests, pour prouver qu'ils étaient un véritable couple. Tout se passe à merveille jusqu'à ce que l'avocat demande à Casey de se soumettre à un examen gynécologique._

Chapitre 10 : Panique

Je me sentis défaillir

— Quoi ? Excusez-moi, je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris, le sens de votre question.

— Voir un médecin qui constaterait que vous n'êtes plus vierge

— Mais enfin, je viens de vous dire…

— C'est la procédure madame Venturi.

— Il en est hors de question !

Sans donner plus d'explication, je sortis furieuse. Derek me questionna, je lui lançais un regard meurtrier, alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Ce qui l'arrêta net. Mon père attrapa mon bras pour me parler, m'éloignant loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Il vaudrait mieux que tu acceptes.

— Combien d'humiliations vais-je encore subir ? Ma voix tremblait.

— Ma chérie…

— Non papa, ce n'est pas possible. Le coupais-je.

— Ils pourraient se servir de ce refus contre vous. Continua gentiment mon père.

— …

— Penses-y. Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, c'était tout réfléchi. Je ne permettrais pas un examen de ce genre. Mon père ou Derek pourraient essayer de me résonner tant qu'ils le souhaitaient.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que la Mercedes noire, de nos concurrents nous suivait de près, je pensais avec tendresse, à ma petite Lana, je languissais de la retrouver. Je l'avais laissée avec Marti et Emily. Cette matinée avait été riche en émotion et ce n'était pas encore terminé. Il fallait, que je supporte Fiona et Vicky chez moi avec leur avocat et l'huissier. Je devrais leur faire des sourires hypocrites. J'étais déjà épuisée, rien qu'à cette idée.

Quand nous arrivâmes, je plaquais une mine de circonstance sur mon visage. J'introduisis les ennemis dans la place. Je remarquais, l'expression de pure désapprobation, qui se peignit sur la figure de Marti. Je lui chuchotais, que je n'étais pas plus heureuse qu'elle de les voir ici, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

Fiona lorsqu'elle aperçu Lana, voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Ma petite sœur se cacha derrière mes jambes, et commença à pleurnicher qu'elle avait peur.

Ma tante éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

— Quelle délicieuse enfant.

Autant avouer, que j'avais une envie folle de l'étriper.

Je leur fis faire le tour du propriétaire, la cuisine, le salon au rez de chaussée, les chambres au premier, finissant par le clou de la visite, notre chambre.

L'huissier se pencha alors vers Lana.

— Où dort Casey ?

Ma petite sœur intimidée tendit le doigt vers mon lit.

— Et Derek où dort-il ?

Elle tendit à nouveau le doigt.

L'homme de loi griffonna quelque chose dans son calepin, j'avais beau me tordre le cou, je ne parvenais pas à lire son contenu. Fiona et Vicky faisaient la grimace. Je me sentais revigorée, papa avait bien fait de nous conseiller cette tactique.

Il se tourna alors vers Emily pour lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de ce mariage. Ma meilleure amie lui répondit : que je n'avais pas pris de ma vie meilleure décision. Je la remerciais mentalement pour sa réponse, elle était claire, mais ne rentrait pas les détails.

Enfin il questionna Marti.

— Ton frère et Casey ont-il des démonstrations d'affection devant toi ?

— Très souvent. Mentit outrageusement Marti. Elle n'avait pas cillé, puis elle ajouta sur le ton de la confidence.

— Je les entends parfois la nuit, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Mes joues devaient être d'une rougeur certaine, elles me brulaient. Mon mari éclata d'un rire gêné.

Emily en face de moi se détourna, elle avait les larmes yeux, apparemment la situation l'amusait. Je me promis de la réprimander, je trouvais qu'elle riait trop souvent à mes dépends ces derniers temps.

Enfin ils prirent congé, ce n'était pas trop tôt. L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt, je sentais cependant un malaise mon père était légèrement tendu.

— Papa, je voulais te dire à propos de ce qu'a dit Marti.

— Je ne veux rien savoir. M'interrompit-il.

Mon père avait une affaire importante à plaider le lendemain, il ne resta pas avec nous, et je dois avouer qu'entre l'examen et les mensonges de Marti je n'étais pas fâchée de le voir partir.

Derek le raccompagna à l'aéroport, j'avais du temps devant moi. Emily et Marti étaient rentrées chez elles également. Je commençais par donner un bain à Lana. Cette action était rarement de tout repos, la fillette inondait la salle de bain. En général je sortais trempée, de la tête aux pieds de cette opération. Elle, par contre était ravie. Je mangeais avec elle et la mis au lit. Enfin j'essayais de me concentrer sur le film, en attendant Derek. Je me doutais que mon père lui aurait parlé de l'examen médical, je me préparais à l'affrontement.

Quand il revint, il n'engagea pas immédiatement la conversation avec moi. Je l'observais depuis le canapé, tandis qu'il faisait réchauffer son repas au micro onde. Il me sembla qu'il prenait tout son temps pour manger, ce qui me rendit encore plus nerveuse, que je ne l'étais déjà. Lentement, comme au ralenti, il débarrassa sa table. Je devenais de plus en plus impatiente. Je détournais les yeux lorsqu'il se dirigea vers moi, il s'assit sur son vieux fauteuil, et commença à regarder l'écran. Je visionnais une vielle comédie romantique. Je doutais que ce choix plaise à mon mari, pourtant il ne fit aucun commentaire et fit mine d'être absorbé par la déclaration d'amour de Bébé à Johnny.

Enfin il se décida à parler.

— Ton père m'a parlé.

— Ha oui ? J'essayai d'avoir un ton innocent.

— Tu devrais t'y soumettre, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer après tout. Son timbre était doux et calme, je savais qu'il voulait me ramener à la raison, cependant je pris la mouche.

— Tu crois ça ! M'écriais-je. Ce n'est pas à toi que l'on demande d'exposer tes parties intimes.

— Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais vu de gynécologue ! S'exclama-t-il

— Oui mais c'était pour ma santé !

— Là c'est pour garder Lana. Insista Derek.

Des pleurs me parvinrent, j'en profitais pour fuir la discussion, j'avais conscience de m'aventurer sur un terrain glissant.

Je consolais Lana, je réussis à la rendormir en lui chantant une berceuse. Quand le marchand de sable fut à nouveau passé. Je me glissais immédiatement dans mon lit. Je pouvais imaginer Derek qui m'attendait pour terminer notre échange, mais je n'en avais pas franchement le courage ce soir là. Quand il vint se coucher, je fis semblant de dormir. Notre dispute n'était que partie remise. Le lendemain il me tarauderait encore, mais je profitais de cet instant de répit, pour m'inventer des raisons en béton armé, pour qu'il se range à ma décision. C'était perdu d'avance mais rien ne me coutait d'essayer.

Je l'évitais au petit déjeuner, il devait ouvrir le Smelly Nelly. Il n'était pas dupe, de mon comportement. Ce n'avait jamais été mon genre de fuir comme cela, mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer de bon matin, et je devais parler à Emily. Elle était la seule qui me comprendrait, elle m'aiderait surement, deux têtes valaient mieux qu'une.

Je la priais donc de me rendre visite de toute urgence. Elle arriva essoufflée, pensant qu'il y avait un problème. Je la rassurais et lui expliquais la situation, dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle ne me fut pas d'une grande aide, elle se rangea immédiatement à l'avis de mon père et de mon époux. Je lui relatais alors mes raisons. Moi qui pensais qu'elle était comme moi, qu'elle me comprendrait. Sa réaction fut tout autre, elle se moqua gentiment de moi.

Enfin, elle me conseilla de parler de cette situation avec Derek, et d'y remédier. Je commençais par refuser, horrifiée, elle me proposa alors une autre solution, c'était pire.

– Tu n'as pas d'autre option, Casey. Conclut-elle, sérieuse.

Cet après midi là j'étudiais, tandis que Lana faisait sa sieste. Derek rentra, alors que je ne l'attendais pas.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il me fondit dessus.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu refuses de voir ce médecin, si ça nous permet de gagner.

— Crois moi si je me soumets on perdra Lana.

C'était ma dernière tentative, elle était mince, je ne le convaincrais pas, j'en avais conscience. Pourtant je tentais.

— Pourquoi veux tu qu'on la perde ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vierge. S'exaspéra-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas à sa dernière remarque, je baisais simplement la tête. Derek n'était pas idiot, mon comportement le renseignait sur ma situation

— Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Me supplia mon mari.

Je n'osais pas le regarder. Je bafouillais quand je lui expliquais

— Le seul moyen pour que je passe cet examen c'était que je ne sois plus comme ça.

— Super ! Ironisa-t-il. On fait tout ça pour rien !

Je pensais aux conseils d'Emily, je pris une grande respiration et avançais timidement qu'il y aurait bien un moyen.

— Et lequel, tu peux me le dire !

— Je m'étais dit…que tu pourrais. Je sentais le rouge qui se répandait sur mes joues, je regardai mes pieds. Enfin je récitai :

—Tu pourrais m'aider à mettre fin à cet état ?

* * *

_Est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé ma référence cinématographique ?_

_Il existe un forum très sympa sur ce site, il traite avec beaucoup d'humour le fait que beaucoup de lecteurs ne laissent pas de rewiew, l'adresse est dans mon profil, je vous encourage à vous y inscrire.  
_


	11. Hésitation

Disclamer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes : Je poste à l'avance car je pers en weekend chez ma maman, et même si elle a internet, il fonctionne une fois sur deux.^^

Le film de la semaine précédente était Dirty Dancing, il fait parti de mon top trois de films favoris, je vous recommande d'ailleurs de le voir en VO parce que il faut bien avouer que la traduction est une véritable catastrophe.

_Résumé :__ Casey pour avoir une chance de garder Lana doit effectué un examen gynécologique pour prouver qu'elle a bien eu des relations sexuelles et que son mariage avec Derek est bien consommé. Elle demande conseil a Emily qui lui dit qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de solution dont celui de coucher réellement avec son mari, elle propose donc à Derek de mettre fin à son état._

Chapitre 11 : Hésitation

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, me demandait-elle réellement de lui faire l'amour ? J'ai toujours su que cette fille était folle. Mais là elle atteignait des sommets de bêtise.

— On n'a pas idée d'être encore vierge à ton âge. Lui reprochais-je rudement.

Les jambes me manquaient, je m'assis dans mon fauteuil.

— Excuse-moi de n'avoir pas trouvé le garçon idéal. Son ton était sec.

Je réalisais que j'avais dû la froisser, elle s'attendait peut être à ce que lui saute dessus. Mais je n'étais pas ce genre de garçon, je ne l'étais plus, pas avec elle.

— Comment l'avocat de Fiona a pu deviner cela. Me lamentais-je.

— Quand j'étais adolescente j'avais révélé à Vicky que je souhaitais perdre ma virginité lors de ma nuit de noce. Me confia-t-elle contrite.

— Et maintenant quoi ? Je suis celui que t'attendait ?

Le temps se suspendit alors que j'attendais sa réponse. Finalement elle me rappela que nous étions mis tous les deux dans cette situation. Elle n'avait pas tord nous nous étions mariés sur un coup de tête, pour garder Lana, pour la protéger. Maintenant les choses se compliquaient. Malgré les mises en gardes de son père, j'avais imaginé que nous pourrions divorcer dans peu de temps. Quand tout serait en ordre. C'était sans compter sur Fiona, et son désir de s'approprier Lana. Je ne crois pas qu'elle avait mesuré ce qu'impliquait pour moi de lui faire l'amour, je ne supporterais pas de la quitter après cela.

— Tu te rends compte de ce tu me demandes. Finis-je par articuler

— C'est si difficile pour toi ?

J'avais conscience, de lui faire du mal, qu'elle femme ne serait pas blessée se voir repousser alors qu'elle s'offrait

— Non, mais…

— Si tu ne le fait pas n'importe quel autre type fera l'affaire.

Sa réplique me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, rien que de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre, ça me rendait malade. Pourtant, il me fallait du temps.

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Je la plantais, sans plus de cérémonie. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fier de mon attitude, elle s'offrait et je la rejetais.

Quand j'arrivais au Smelly Nelly, Sam était en grande conversation avec une cliente. Dès qu'il me vit moi et ma tête préoccupée. Il abandonna la jeune femme blonde pour me rejoindre.

— Devine qui… commença-t-il

Je ne le laissais pas terminer, je devais me confier.

— Casey veut que je couche avec elle.

Mon meilleur ami éclata de rire.

— Merci pour ton soutien. Lui reprochais-je.

— Qu'est qui lui prend, elle te veut maintenant ? Il continua de ricaner.

— Non, tu sais cet examen médical, qu'elle doit passer, elle est toujours vierge. Chuchotais-je, pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes nous entendent. Sam pouffa de plus belle.

— Ce n'est pas drôle. Grinçais-je.

— Bien sur que c'est drôle, tu te verrais, tu es abstinent depuis quoi ? Six mois maintenant. Puis il ajouta plus sérieux. Juste parce tu as juré fidélité à une femme qui n'est pas vraiment tienne.

— Je fais quoi ?

Mon meilleur leva les yeux au ciel, comme si ma question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

— Tu en profite idiot.

— Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie…

— Tu en crèves d'envie, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec ta femme, qui est particulièrement sexy, celle qui te donne des cernes sous les yeux le matin. Parce tu meurs de désir de la toucher, alors que tu dors dans le même lit qu'elle.

Sam avait bien résumé la situation. Il me connaissait si bien, il avait compris sans même que lui en parle. Cela n'empêchait pas que j'avais une trouille bleue de faire l'amour à Casey, et de ne plus jamais recommencer. Comment réussirais-je à dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, en ayant gouté ses baisers, et la douceur de sa peau. J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps, depuis tellement d'années, depuis mes quinze ans et qu'elle avait aménagé chez moi. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je m'étais soulagé en pensant à elle.

Une voix familière qui prononçait mon prénom me sortit de mes réflexions. Je fus surpris de reconnaître le sourire et les cheveux blonds à qui appartenait ce timbre si particulier

— Sally !

Je serrais mon ex petite amie dans mes bras, heureux de la revoir.

— Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es plus à Vancouver ? La questionnais-je surpris.

— Je fais un stage dans le coin, m'expliqua-t-elle, alors comment vas-tu ? Sam m'a dit que vous avez racheté le Smelly Nelly.

— Oui, j'en avais assez des études.

Je cachais ma main gauche dans mon dos, je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer pour Casey.

— Comment vont tes parents ?

Cette pensée m'arracha une grimace, il m'était toujours difficile de les évoquer malgré le temps qui avait passé depuis le crash.

— Tu te souviens cet avion qui revenait du Mexique cet été et qui s'est écrasé, ils étaient dedans. Soufflais-je

Elle porta sa main à la bouche, je remarquais qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Ho Derek, je suis vraiment désolée, si j'avais su. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras.

— Merci, j'ai accepté la situation maintenant, même si c'est encore dur parfois de penser à eux.

Elle s'inquiéta pour le reste de ma fratrie

— Ma mère est venue habiter à London, je la vois plus souvent, Marti vit avec elle, Edwin et Lizzie sont à l'université et je m'occupe de Lana avec Casey.

— Non ! Elle eut un sourire. Casey est à London aussi ?

Casey et Sally s'étaient toujours très bien entendues, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement à l'époque.

— Oui, elle continue ses études par correspondance, tu sais pour être présente pour Lana.

— Fais lui une bise de ma part, dis lui que je passerai la voir une de ces jours.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, pour me dire au revoir, elle devait partir elle était déjà en retard. Elle emporta son café, et courut à sa voiture. Pensif, je l'observais s'éloigner, elle était toujours aussi jolie, elle avait réussit à me détourner de Casey pendant mes années lycée, j'avais même failli quitter ma famille pour la suivre. Son retour dans ma vie, était peut être un bon présage

Sam, évidement, n'avait pas perdu une miette de notre conversation. Il me fit remarquer que je ne lui avais pas annoncé que j'étais marié à Casey

— Ferme la ok !

Il avait beau être mon meilleur ami, il y avait des moments où je ne pouvais plus le souffrir, avec sa franchise. Je rejoignis l'arrière boutique pour faire l'inventaire, cela au moins m'occuperait l'esprit je parviendrais peut être à oublier l'image de Casey qui s'offrait lascivement.

Vers vingt et une heure, avec un sourire taquin, Sam vint me conseiller de renter chez moi et d'aller retrouver ma femme. Je refusais, c'était à mon tour de fermer le salon de thé. Il me poussa vers la sortie, prétextant qu'il y avait, une fille qui lui avait donné rendez-vous sur le parking après la fermeture. Je n'avais plus tellement de choix j'allais retrouver Casey, je ne me souvenais pas avoir été aussi anxieux auparavant, en allant rejoindre une fille. Peut être parce que je n'avais jamais été le premier pour qui que ce soit, même Sally avait connu Patrick avant moi.

* * *

_Les réponses à rewiew anonymes sont toujours dans live journal et APAGCPMDEO le forum dont je vous ai parlé la semaine dernière est vraiment sympa, des tas de discutions autour de la fanfiction s'y développent, cela permet d'avoir des points de vues différents. Et de rencontrer d'autres auteures. Les liens sont dans mon profil.^^_


	12. Fiasco

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Chapitre 12 : Fiasco

C'est peu sûr de moi, que je refermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Cet état d'esprit, m'était peu familier, j'étais différent avec les autre filles, seulement Casey n'était pas n'importe qu'elle fille. Je m'imaginais lui dire que j'acceptais sa proposition, elle me souriait et je mettrais fin à ces mois de privation, ces années de frustrations, ce désir qui me taraudait.

Je la trouvais lisant dans notre lit, couverte de la tête aux pieds, de cet horrible pyjama en polaire. Je m'assis près d'elle.

— Je suis d'accord. Risquai-je.

Je la vis se figer, aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage, elle était complètement paniquée et tentait de me le dissimuler. Elle referma son livre.

— Quand ? Me questionna ma femme d'une voix chevrotante. J'eus un élan vers elle, je voulais tant la serrer dans mes bras et lui chuchoter de ne pas avoir peur, mais moi qui n'avais jamais été timide, je fus gauche, elle m'impressionnait.

— Pourquoi pas maintenant. Réussis-je à articuler bêtement.

Elle ne me répondit pas elle, elle prit un air résigné, et éteignit la lumière. Je me retrouvais dans le noir, je n'osais plus parler, de crainte de l'effrayer encore plus. Je perçus un mouvement, je compris qu'elle se déshabillait, j'avalais difficilement ma salive. Je me glissais à mon tour sous les draps, je tendis la main vers elle et rencontrais son bras, je constatais qu'elle avait gardé la haut en polaire. Une voix rauque qui devait appartenir à Casey, me demanda de me dévêtir à mon tour, ce que je fis fébrilement. Elle m'attira sur elle, je commençais à me demander si j'allais y arriver. Il me fallait un minimum de préliminaire, de sensualité. Je ne voulais pas le faire de cette façon mécanique, qu'elle m'imposait. Je la sentais très tendu sous moi, crispée même. Je cherchais sa bouche pour me donner du courage. Elle détourna vivement la tête, ce mouvement me décontenança, je le mis sur le compte du stress. Je laissais mes mains courir sur son corps. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, sauf de me repousser lorsque j'approchais un endroit sensible. J'essayais de l'embrasser à nouveau, elle me refoula encore. Ce rejet fut le dernier, que je pus supporter.

— Merde Casey ! Pestais-je, alors que je m'éloignais pour remettre mes vêtements. Comment veux tu que j'y arrive, si tu joues à la femme glaçon.

— Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Plaida-t-elle

— J'ai l'impression que tu vas à la potence. Tu ferais mieux de chercher un autre type, du genre qui n'a rien à faire de sa partenaire. La colère me fit dire des paroles que je ne pensais pas. Où alors je connais une excellente boutique, elle n'est pas très loin du Smelly Nelly, ils vendent toute sorte d'objets avec lesquels tu pourrais te déflorer.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, je claquais la porte. Je crus entendre des sanglots étouffés, j'avais été ignoble, et le regrettais. Cependant j'étais bien trop énervé et déçu pour la consoler, je ne savais pas comment me faire pardonner, pour les mots remplis de rancœur que je lui avais servis. Je décidais d'aller boire un verre, si ce n'était pas ce qui avait de mieux à faire, cela me calmerait.

J'étais passablement encore en colère, lorsque je me garais sur le parking du O'flaherty(1). J'aimais cet endroit, un petit pub Irlandais. Il y avait parfois des concerts le soir. J'étais quelquefois venu avec Sam après le service, je n'étais jamais arrivé seul. Je me dirigeai directement au bar, près d'une jeune femme brune. Je commandais une bière quand la fille à côté me nomma. Je lui jetais un regard et reconnu Vicky. C'était bien ma chance, je quittais la maison après une dispute avec celle qui était sensé être ma femme, et je tombais sur sa cousine, dont le seul souhait était de prouver que Casey et moi n'étions pas un couple.

Courtoisie oblige, j'engageais la conversation. Je lui demandais comment elle allait, elle me retourna la formule de politesse, puis me demanda des nouvelles de Lana, et plus perfidement de mon épouse. Je lui expliquais tant bien que mal, que je venais de fermer le Smelly Nelly et que je venais me détendre un peu avant de rentrer me coucher.

— J'aurais pensé qu'un jeune marié comme toi serait impatient de rentrer chez lui, pour retrouver sa charmante épouse, surtout que vous vous vantez d'être très actifs sexuellement.

Quelle vipère, je me demandais ce que j'avais pu lui trouver, lors du mariage de sa mère, ce devait être sa ressemblance physique avec Casey. Je bu une gorgée de bière pour me donner une contenance, je ressemblais plus à un mari déchu, qui cherchait une proie pour finir sa soirée. Et cela lui faisait certainement beaucoup trop plaisir. Je détournais la discussion sur un sujet moins sensible, je m'aperçus vite qu'elle me faisait des avances non dissimulées. Je fus estomaqué par son aplomb, elle me draguait ouvertement, moi, le mari de sa cousine, et je me souvins comment elle fait souffrir Casey, lors de notre dernière année de lycée, quand elle avait embrassé son petit ami. Elle était jalouse, de ce qu'avait sa parente, cela crevait les yeux, elle était prête à tout pour lui ôter son bonheur. Alors que je prenais conscience de sa fourberie, je me surpris à éprouver des sentiments de haine à son égard. Je ne la laisserais pas faire du mal à ma femme.

Avec soulagement, je reconnus Sally au fond de la salle, elle était accompagnée d'un groupe d'ami du genre fêtard. Je lui fis signe, à mon grand soulagement elle se leva pour venir me parler. Je tournais le dos à mon interlocutrice, pour engager la conversation avec mon ancienne copine, nous conversâmes du bon vieux temps, elle dut me quitter, un homme mal rasé la fixait, je devinais que ce devait être son petit ami de la façon dont elle lui souriait, la même qu'elle me réservait quand nous sortions ensemble. Avant de me quitter, elle me glissa son numéro de téléphone pour que je le donne à Casey. Vicky nous observait, tout le temps, je devinais qu'elle avait écouté toute la conversation. Je la soupçonnai de tenter de récolter des preuves contre moi. A contre cœur je me retournais vers elle. Comme si elle avait été alertée par la présence d'une fille avec qui j'avais eu une aventure amoureuse. Elle se fit plus entreprenante, allant jusqu'à poser sa main sur ma jambe et la remonter le long ma cuisse. Je la stoppais d'un geste.

— A quoi tu joues ? La questionnais-je.

— Si tu aimais Casey, tu ne serais pas là à boire avec moi.

— Tu te trompes.

Sur ces paroles j'abandonnais mon tabouret, je payais le barman lui laissant un large pourboire. Je sortis sans lui accorder un signe.

Quand je réintégrais mes pénates, j'hésitais à aller m'allonger près de Casey. Il y avait une forte probabilité, qu'elle me mette à la porte. Je fus forcé de constater, que j'étais un brin lâche.

Je dormis sur le canapé, la couverture rouge me protégeant du froid.

Une lumière vive traversa mes paupières, et un cri d'enfant me parvint.

— Derek ! Il est l'heure ! Claironna la fillette de sa voix perçante.

J'eus du mal à émerger, j'étais rentré tard.

Casey me tournait le dos, alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner de Lana. Plutôt gêné, je ne savais comment entamer la conversation, je pris le parti de faire comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, quand je vis ses yeux gonflés par ses larmes, elle avait certainement pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, pour avoir des paupières pareilles. Une sensation de honte m'envahit, j'aurais dû la consoler, la bercer, la rassurer. Au lieu de quoi, je l'avais abandonnée.

Je devais, néanmoins, la mettre au courant du comportement de sa cousine. C'est ce que je fis en mangeant mes tartines. Elle ne me répondit pas immédiatement. Je l'observais presser les oranges, ses gestes étaient précis. Je la voyais faire ces mouvements tous les matins, pourtant ce jour là, j'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois. Elle avait une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux, je la lui replaçais derrière l'oreille frôlant sa peau au passage. Elle me fit un sourire reconnaissant, je lui répondis par un sourire d'excuse.

— Je vais téléphoner à Vicky, pour lui dire ce que je pense réellement d'elle.

Le charme était rompu, je la suspectais d'avoir utilisé ce stratagème, pour mettre un terme à notre échange silencieux.

Je l'approuvais, nous devions nous montrer, unis. J'embrassai Lana sur le sommet du crane, et Casey sur la joue. Je courus prendre ma douche, j'étais déjà horriblement en retard. Je voyais déjà l'air entendu de Sam qui ne manquerait pas d'interpréter mon visage fatigué. J'allais lui fournir des explications, il allait me traiter de lâche. Ce n'était pas moi qui le contredirais.

_(1) O'flaherty est le nom d'un pub Nîmois, il se situe juste en face de la fac de sciences, j'y allais souvent avec un copain, à la sortie ou à la place des cours^^. Pour celles (ceux ?) qui se poseraient encore la question je suis Gardoise._

_Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le grand retour de Casey._


	13. Jalousie

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à Tolena pour sa relecture.

_Résumé :__ Casey a demandé à Derek, de coucher avec elle pour pouvoir passer cet examen gynécologique. Le jeune homme a hésité, puis finalement accepté. Seulement Casey était si stressée, qu'elle n'est pas arrivé à se détendre. Son mari en colère est parti boire un verre, au bar où il a rencontré Vicky qui lui a fait des avances, et Sally son ex-petite amie qui lui a donné son numéro de téléphone pour qu'il le donne à Casey._

Chapitre 13 : Jalousie

J'aurais voulu le rappeler pour m'excuser, mais je n'en eus pas le courage, et puis il n'avait été tendre dans ses propos. Il n'avait pas essayé de me comprendre. Ma première fois, je l'avais idéalisée avec celui que j'aimais et que j'aurais choisi. Je n'étais pas assez proche de Derek, je n'avais pas envie qu'il touche les parties les plus intimes de mon corps. Je le connaissais depuis des années mais, quand il s'était allongé sur moi, c'était comme si il était un étranger. Nous n'avions jamais eu ce genre de relation auparavant, j'étais déroutée, anxieuse et crispée. Quand je me suis retrouvée seule, j'ai commencé à regretter, j'aurais dû agir autrement. Les larmes avaient coulées d'elles-mêmes sans que je sache réellement pourquoi, elles glissaient sur mes joues.

Le matin je me réveillais solitaire, je craignais qu'il ne soit pas rentré ayant terminé dans le lit d'une autre. Cette idée m'arracha un grognement. En regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, je remarquais mes yeux bouffis, un autre grognement jaillit de mes lèvres, j'avais indubitablement une sale tête. J'allais voir si Lana dormait encore, elle m'attendait sagement assise dans son lit, comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire. Je lui fis un gros bisou dans le cou, et nous descendîmes. Il était là, dormant tout habillé sur le canapé. J'allumais la lumière sans pitié pour le dormeur. Et chuchotais à Lana de lui dire qu'il était l'heure de se lever.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire lorsqu'il me rejoignit à la cuisine. Alors que je pressais le jus d'orange, il m'annonça qu'il avait rencontré ma cousine, après notre dispute. Elle avait été plus qu'explicite dans ses intentions à son égard. Une vague de rage m'envahit. Mais à quoi jouait-elle encore ? Dès que j'avais un homme dans ma vie, elle voulait me le prendre. Pleine de fureur, j'écrasais sans pitié ce pauvre agrume qui avait rendu tout son jus. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'ôter, cette mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant mes yeux. Mon mari le fit à ma place, je le remerciais d'un sourire, il me répondit de la même façon. Le sien était penaud, rempli d'excuses. Ne sachant que dire, j'affirmais que j'allais téléphoner à Vicky. Elle allait m'entendre, cette fois je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Ça c'était plus ou moins arrangé avec Derek, ce qui me rendit contente. Nous n'avions pas parlé franchement, cependant les sourires que nous avions échangés signifiaient que nous étions réconciliés.

Je me retrouvais très vite seule avec Lana, je tournais autour du téléphone, incapable de faire quoi que soit d'autre, attendant une heure décente pour enguirlander ma chère cousine.

Vers dix heures je n'y tins plus et composais son numéro. Une voix ensommeillée me parvint.

— C'est Casey. Dis-je pour engager la conversation, mon ton était ferme.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? L'ironie transperçait dans sa voix, ce qui me donna du courage pour la suite.

— Derek m'a raconté que hier soir tu lui avais fait des avances.

— Et alors.

Si j'en doutais, j'étais désormais assuré que c'était la pire des garces qui m'avait été donné de rencontrer, et je la connaissais depuis toujours. Elle avait empoisonné ma vie.

— Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui ! Tu m'entends ? C'est mon mari.

— S'il t'a parlé de moi, il a du également t'entretenir à propos de cette fille blonde, avec laquelle il a discuté un moment. Sally je crois, elle lui a même donné son numéro de téléphone.

_Sally ?… Sally était de retour à London_, je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour donner une réponse assurée à Vicky.

— Oui il m'en a parlé aussi, tu sais ils sont juste amis.

— Si tu le dis. Elle enchaina. Bon Casey je parlerais bien toute la journée avec toi, mais je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

Elle ne m'octroya même pas le temps, de lui dire au revoir, que déjà j'entendais le bip caractéristique d'un téléphone raccroché dans l'écouteur.

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi Derek ne m'avait pas parlé de Sally ? Sally la seule fille qu'il avait vraiment aimée, son premier amour. Vicky avait peut être menti, il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Je grimpais jusqu'au premier, saisissais le jean qu'il avait la veille, puis me ravisant je le reposais. Voilà que je me comportais comme une épouse jalouse, j'étais clairement ridicule. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi cela me gênerait que Derek ait le moyen de joindre son ex-petite amie ? Après tout ce n'était pas comme si nous étions un couple normal, comme si nous étions jurés fidélité. Je stoppais mes pas, et s'il désirait se libérer, pour retourner avec elle, et s'il me quittait, pour l'épouser. N'y tenant plus, j'attrapais fébrilement son pantalon, et fouillait frénétiquement ses poches. Je ne sortis que quelques pièces de monnaies et un papier soigneusement plié. Je l'ouvris, Sally y était inscrit, surmontant une série de chiffres. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Presque envie de pleurer. Puis une impression de rancœur m'envahit, pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas touché un mot ? Je m'empressais de faire une machine avec son jean et différents vêtement, pour qu'il ne pense pas que j'avais fouiné dans ses affaires. Je ressassais sans cesse le moyen d'aborder le sujet, mais aucune excuse ne venait. Tout ce dont j'aurais l'air c'était d'être jalouse. C'était la dernière chose que je souhaitai qu'il pense de moi.

Finalement je choisissais de faire comme si, je ne savais rien et lui remettrais le papier. Quoi de plus normal de faire les poches avant de laver le linge. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière que je trouvais des mots dans ses affaires. Ce soir là, quand il rentra, je ne lui désignais pas immédiatement le petit tas lui appartenant, qui trônait sur la machine à laver. J'espérais encore qu'il me raconterait ses retrouvailles avec Sally. J'attendis en vain, des explications de sa part qui ne venaient pas. Je me sentais seule et triste. Je lui désignais nonchalamment, ses objets sur l'appareil électronique. Il les remit dans sa poche, sans aucun commentaire.

Nouvelle déception.

Je devais à nouveau, subir l'épreuve du coucher, auprès de lui, j'avais peur que le même scénario que la veille se reproduise. Mais Derek ne dit ni ne fit aucun mouvement envers moi. Alors que nous lisions côte à côte. Je ne sais si je fus plus soulagée ou déçue par son attitude. Je rageais contre moi-même incapable de comprendre les sentiments qui m'animaient.

Enfin il m'annonça qu'il avait vu Sally la veille. Je feignais la surprise, puis il me révéla avant d'éteindre la lumière.

— Elle m'a donné son numéro pour que tu l'appelles.

Mon cœur bondit de joie dans ma poitrine.

L'après midi qui suivit, j'invitais Sally à me rendre visite. J'étais heureuse de la revoir, même si une partie de moi la voyait comme une rivale à présent.

Elle sonna à la porte, alors que Lana dormait encore. Comme elle pénétrait dans l'entrée, Lana se mit à pleurer. Sally était désolée de l'avoir réveillée. Je la rassurais, ma petite sœur avait bien assez dormi pour cet après midi. Je lui proposais de venir avec moi retrouver Lana, elle accepta avec un plaisir manifeste.

— C'est ton ancienne chambre ? Constata-telle alors que j'ouvrais la porte.

— Je l'ai laissée à Lana, quand je suis partie étudier à Queens. Lui expliquais-je alors que je prenais la fillette dans mes bras.

— C'est qui ? Questionna Lana.

— C'est mon amie Sally.

— Bonjour Lana.

— Bonjour. Répondit Lana en se cachant dans mon cou.

Quelque chose semblait préoccuper Sally.

— Tu dors où maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement

— Dans la chambre de Derek.

Je remarquais une expression d'étonnement sur son visage, elle s'empressa de paraître naturelle cependant, je ne tardais pas à comprendre, ce qui visiblement la tracassait.

— Que t'a dit exactement Derek. ?

— Que vous occupiez tous les deux de Lana.

Il ne l'avait pas informée ! Cette constatation me rendit triste. Qu'elles pouvaient être les raisons, qui l'avaient poussé à lui cacher la nature véritable de notre relation ? De manière officielle s'entend.

— Il ne t'a pas annoncé que nous étions mariés ? J'étais devenue experte dans l'art de la comédie.

Le visage de mon interlocutrice, passa du blanc au rouge, en quelques millièmes de secondes. Je voyais bien que cette nouvelle lui faisait un choc, elle espérait manifestement reprendre son histoire avec Derek, là où elle s'était arrêtée.

— Si je m'attendais à ça. Lâcha-t-elle en fin de compte.

Sur le moment, je ne sus pourquoi je me montrais si machiavélique. Néanmoins c'était plus fort que moi.

— Ça te tente de voir les photos du mariage ?

* * *

_Je souhaitais faire un peu de pub, pour une fic que je suis en ce moment, elle traite aussi d'un mariage arrangé, entre Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass. Elle est très bien écrite, et son Drago est parfait, tellement lui, pas du tout une guimauve ambulante (comme j'ai pu lire quelque part^^). Enfon si vous allez la lire n'oubliez pas de lui laiser une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure. Le titre c'est I'm yours (/s/4945228/1/) et c'est de Rosy In The Sky._


	14. Dispute

_Résumé :__ Derek a dit à Casey que Vicky lui avait fait des avances, en téléphonant à sa cousine Casey apprend que Derek a revu Sally ce qui la déstabilise, finalement Casey invite Sally, elle lui annonce qu'elle est mariée à Derek._

_Merci à Tolena pour sa relecture._

Chapitre 14 : Dispute

J'avais passé un moment agréable en compagnie de Sally. Mon mariage avec Derek la troublait, bien qu'elle ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet, j'avais remarqué sa surprise puis sa tristesse quand je lui avais appris la nouvelle. Je lui avais montré les photos, elle avait eu ce petit air de résignation, que je lui avais déjà vu des années plus tôt, quand Derek lui faisait faire quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie, mais qu'elle effectuait tout de même pour lui faire plaisir. Elle me promit de revenir bientôt nous voir. Pourtant un fait me tracassait. Derek ne lui avait pas dit que nous étions mariés. Je craignais que ce fusse parce qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle. J'avais du mal à analyser mes sentiments à ce sujet. Une voix me soufflait que j'étais jalouse, mais je rejetais cette idée de toutes mes forces.

Cependant dès que j'en eu l'occasion, c'est-à-dire deux soirs plus tard après la visite de Sally. Je me lançais, Lana était endormie depuis une bonne heure, et il regardait le sport à la télé. Installée sur notre vieux canapé, je pliais le linge que je n'avais pas besoin de repasser. Je ne voulais pas reculer, il fallait que je lui pose la question, j'étais persuadée que j'irais beaucoup mieux après, autant crever l'abcès tout de suite, c'était comme arracher un sparadrap.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Sally que nous étions mariés ? Débitais-je rapidement, d'un ton que j'espérais innocent.

— Je ne sais pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran comme si ma question n'avait aucune importance.

— Peut être que tu es encore amoureux d'elle. Risquais-je, je désirais du plus profond de mon être que sa réponse soit non, pourtant il éluda ma question. Il détourna les yeux pour les poser sur moi, je tentais de me donner une contenance détachée, en triant les paires de chaussettes.

— Ma parole, tu me fais une crise de jalousie. Plaisanta-t-il.

Cependant, je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter, sa remarque me piqua au vif. Ce fut entièrement indignée que je m'écriais.

— Non ! Puis je me radoucis, réalisant que j'avais répondu un peu trop vite. C'est juste que je me préoccupe de Lana.

Il avait dû sentir la tension qui montait dans mes veines, car il me répliqua méchamment qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, que c'était moi qui gâchais toutes nos chances. C'était un coup bas, je me défendis du mieux que je pus.

— J'ai pris rendez vous avec le médecin de Fiona. C'était entièrement faux, mais je me promis mentalement de le faire à la première heure le lendemain.

— Ha oui ? Et tu comptes faire comment ? Cette fois, il plaisantait, son timbre était clairement ironique, ce qui me fit sortir de mes gonds. Il allait voir comment j'allais faire, il n'était pas le seul gars sur Terre, loin de là. J'étais certaine d'en trouver un pas trop moche, qui lui ne se ferais pas prier.

Adieu chaussettes, culottes et caleçons, bonjour, fer à friser, maquillage et mini jupe. Apprêtée, je fis claquer mes talons dans l'escalier, pour qu'il m'entende. Je pris ma veste et claironnais à son intention depuis l'entrée.

— Je sors !

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que je discutais avec ce type, et je n'arrivai toujours pas à me souvenir de son prénom. J'avais une bonne excuse cependant, après plusieurs bières et quelque téquilas paf, j'avais plus ou moins l'esprit embrumé. Je flirtais outrageusement avec lui, rigolant à ses blagues, lui touchant les biceps. Mais comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Jean ? Jacques ?

— Derek. Je riais béatement

— Derek ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il semblait que j'avais parlé un peu trop fort. Je battis l'espace devant moi d'un air fatigué.

— Ne fait pas attention. Je suis complètement saoule

Et j'éclatais de rire sans aucune raison. Je me voyais agir, je réalisais que mon attitude était idiote, mais mon cerveau ne contrôlait plus mon corps, ni mes zygomatiques qui étaient constamment étirés dans un sourire figé. Mes inhibitions habituelles étaient levées. Tout à coup une voix dans mon dos exigea que mon nouvel ami s'en aille.

— C'est qui celui là ? Me demanda Brad, ce fut comme une illumination, c'était comme cela qu'il se nommait, Brad, ça me revenait à présent. Je me retournais pour croiser le regard furieux de mon mari.

— Où est Lana ? M'inquiétais-je.

— Chez ma mère. Me répondit-il sèchement, il n'était pas très content, même ivre je pouvais le constater.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Insista mon compagnon de beuverie.

— Lui ? C'est personne. Répliquai-je en essayant de vider les dernières gouttes d'alcool qui résidaient dans mon verre sur ma langue.

— Je suis son mari. Énonça Derek.

L'autre ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpit en murmurant des excuses. Je pouffais, il était vraiment drôle ce type, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Il n'y était pour rien, je l'avais allumé et ne l'avais pas informé de ma situation matrimoniale.

— Prends ton sac, je te ramène à la maison.

Il ne prit pas le temps de m'attendre, je dus me dépêcher de sortir derrière lui, il avait l'air fâché. J'avais peut être exagéré, un peu, beaucoup même. Mais moi, je ne lui cachais rien et puis si j'avais à tout hasard rencontré Max, je lui aurais dis que j'étais mariée avec Derek. Dehors, la température fraiche me dégrisa un peu. Nous n'échangeâmes pas une seule parole, durant tout le trajet. Je pensais que nous irions chercher Lana. Je m'étonnai lorsqu'il se gara dans l'allée devant la maison, sans notre sœur.

— Non, j'ai dit à maman que tu irais la chercher demain matin, enfin si tu es en état.

Je gloussais.

— Nous sommes seuls.

Il baissa les yeux, si j'avais eus les yeux en face des trous j'aurais juré qu'il avait rougi, mais étant donné mon taux d'alcoolémie, je jugeai que ce devait être le fruit de mon imagination. Il me laissa seule dans la voiture. Le cœur battant, je m'empressais de le rejoindre sous le porche. J'avais encore assez d'alcool dans les veines, pour me donner une bonne dose de courage.

Dans le hall d'entrée, j'ôtais ma veste d'un mouvement que je crus aguicheur. Il était juste derrière moi, je me retournais pour saisir son cuir et le poser tout près de mon veston.

Enfin je lui barrai le passage de mon corps, doucement je m'approchai de lui, le fixai dans les yeux. Je fus bientôt à sa hauteur, je pouvais respirer son parfum. Je fourrai mon nez dans son col. Je me collai à lui, lui tenant les avant bras près de ses hanches. Je lui fis des centaines de baisers dans son cou, il pencha la tête en arrière, alors je parcourais son encolure. Alors je lâchais ses poignets, pour sortir sa chemise de son pantalon, tout en continuant d'embrasser l'arête de son menton. Comme je commençais à déboutonner son jean, il me repoussa, je n'avais pas encore pu toucher ses lèvres des miennes.

— Casey non. Me supplia-t-il.

— Tu n'en as pas envie ? Ton pantalon crie le contraire. Lui signalai-je

— Tu es saoule.

— C'est faux et tu le sais. Mon ton était plus qu'affirmatif.

— Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez.

— Je ne te plais pas ? C'est ça ? Comme si mes questions ne suffisaient pas, je l'interrogeai du regard.

— Un jour tu souffles le froid, un autre le chaud, une fois j'ai l'impression de te violer, l'autre d'abuser de toi.

— Je ne te crois pas, c'est juste je ne suis pas assez belle, pas assez sexy pas assez blonde. Crachais-je larmoyante.

— Je te veux mais pas comme ça.

Il tendit une main vers moi. Je fis un écart, je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche, pas après m'avoir repoussé encore une fois.

— Vas-t'en. Je lui tournais le dos.

Il n'insista pas et monta se coucher dans notre lit. Cette nuit c'était moi qui le désertais. Je restais dormir sur le canapé.


	15. Gueule de bois

_Résumé : Casey s'était disputée avec Derek, parce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Sally qu'ils étaient mariés, elle rencontra un gars dans un bar qui l'avait fait boire mais Derek vint la cherche de retour à la maison elle tente de le séduire mais il la repousse à nouveau car elle est saoule, elle resta alors dormir sur le canapé._

Un grand merci à Tolena pour sa relecture._  
_

Chapitre 15 : Gueule de bois

Une voix douce m'appelait, sans que je réussisse réellement à la reconnaître. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crane terrible. Je me risquais à ouvrir un œil, la lumière s'insinuant à travers mon iris, me fit immédiatement refermer les paupières. Une main poussa doucement mes jambes.

— Réveille-toi fainéante, il est plus de dix heures.

_Dix heures ? _Je m'assis d'un bon.

— Lana ! M'inquiétais, immédiatement.

— Elle est encore chez Abby. Me rassura Emily.

Sa voix résonnait douloureusement dans ma tête, je fis la grimace.

— Attends, j'ai déjà tout préparé. M'informa ma meilleure amie.

Alors que je me demandais, ce qu'elle avait bien pu mitonner, je remarquais sur la table basse un tube de paracétamol et un verre d'eau qui trônait, au milieu de ma pile de vêtement à plier. Elle déboucha le cylindre et fit fondre un comprimé.

— Que fais-tu là ? La questionnais-je essayant péniblement de m'asseoir.

— Derek m'a demandé de veiller sur toi ce matin. M'expliqua-t-elle.

_Mon dieu Derek !_ Je portais une main à mon front, je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face, après le numéro que je lui avais fait la veille.

— Qu'est qu'il t'a raconté au juste ? Me renseignais-je.

— Que tu avais un peu trop bu hier soir. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle me tendit le verre effervescent, je le bus d'un trait en faisant la grimace, sous les encouragements de mon amie, qui exigea que je l'avale jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Elle attendit patiemment, que je fasse mes ablutions matinales, quand je refis mon apparition à peu près présentable. Elle m'assaillit de questions, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis notre conversation sur ma virginité. Elle voulait tout savoir, si j'en avais parlé à Derek, ce qu'il avait dit, pourquoi j'avais bu hier, pourquoi j'avais du linge qui attendait dans le salon, moi qui étais si ordonnée d'habitude.

J'entrepris de tout lui raconter dans l'ordre sans rien omettre, l'hésitation de Derek, la première tentative qui s'était soldée par un véritable fiasco, Vicky, Sally, la dispute, le bar, l'alcool, le retour à la maison, le nouvel échec. Emily ne m'interrompit que pour faire quelques commentaires succins. Quand j'eus terminé, elle déclara seulement, que désormais elle me passerait un coup de fil tous les soirs, vu la vitesse à laquelle s'enchainaient les événements. Je lui fis part de mon inquiétude, la plus secrète.

— Je ne lui plais pas. Dis-je tristement.

— Mais non ! Bien sur qu'il est attiré par toi, quel homme ne le serait pas, tu es superbe.

Cette gentille flatterie ne réussit pas à me convaincre.

— Et s'il me considérait comme sa sœur. Ajoutais-je septique.

— Crois moi ce n'est pas le cas, il ne t'as jamais considéré comme telle. Souviens-toi quand on était au lycée, la façon dont vous chamailliez sans cesse. Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle, je haussais les épaules, l'avenir me dirait si elle avait raison. Nous continuâmes à discuter, de sujets moins sensibles. Elle m'aida à terminer de plier le linge. J'avais une question à lui poser moi aussi. L'autre jour, elle s'était moquée de moi, parce que je n'avais jamais couché avec un garçon. J'avais réalisé qu'elle avait fait don de son corps à un homme, mais elle ne m'avait jamais confié le nom de son premier amant. J'étais légèrement déstabilisée sur le moment, je la croyais comme moi. Cependant un point, me tracassait, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir si elle l'avait fait avec mon mari à l'époque où ils s'étaient fréquentés.

— Derek et toi vous avez… ? Lançais-je soudain.

— Non, je n'était pas prête à l'époque.

— Qui ? Insistais-je, un brin taquine.

— Un copain, comme ça de temps en temps. Son ton était nonchalant, elle tentais de me faire croire que ce garçon n'avait aucune importance pour elle.

— De temps en temps, comme ça ? M'étonnais-je.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Emily faisait ça, avec n'importe quel garçon.

— Oui, tu sais quand Derek m'a quittée, j'étais si malheureuse, nous nous sommes rapprochés lui et moi…tu comprends, toi tu étais loin, à Queens. Et je n'avais personne à qui me confier, puis de fil en aiguille, un soir nous avons couché ensemble, depuis nous recommençons de temps en temps pour le fun. Elle souriait, mais quelque chose me disait, qu'elle en pinçait pour son amant occasionnel.

— Je te ne te crois pas, tu es amoureuse de lui, ça se voit dans tes yeux, quand tu parles de lui. L'asticotais-je.

Elle détourna le regard, je compris que j'avais visé juste, ça me faisait du bien de parler des problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je le connais ? Mon interrogatoire allait tourner au harcèlement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ait dévoilé les moindres détails, je le savais et elle le savait.

Nous avions terminé la phase pliage, il me fallait encore monter au premier, pour ranger les vêtements.

Elle hésita avant de me répondre que non, je ne pouvais pas le connaitre.

— Si ! M'écriais-je. Je l'ai déjà vu. Dis moi qui est ce ? Insistai-je en montant les escaliers, le panier dans les bras

Je priais encore mon amie, elle finirait par cracher le morceau. Le comprimé avait fait effet, je n'avais plus la gueule de bois, je riais la tourmentant. Elle me coupa net en confiant le nom de l'heureux élu.

— C'est Sam.

Sur le coup je n'avais plus envie de rire, tellement l'identité de son amant me surpris.

— Vous cachez bien vote jeu tous les deux. Constatais-je.

— Oui. Me dit-elle simplement, comme si le fait de m'avoir fait cette confidence la rendait tout à coup plus triste.

— Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. Lui affirmais-je en ouvrant la porte de notre chambre pour ranger nos habits.

Elle détourna mon attention de sa vie sentimentale brutalement en revenant sur la mienne

— Ne me dis pas que ce machin est à toi ! Hurla-t-elle soulevant de deux doigts, mon haut de pyjama en polaire. Elle avait un air pincé sur le visage.

— Si. Répondis-je coupable.

— Rassure-moi, tu ne mets plus ce machin pour dormir avec Derek.

J'avais l'impression d'être prise en flat grand délit, j'avais un peu honte, d'après Emily j'avais commis un impair.

— Si. Déclarais-je à nouveau.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'essaie pas de te toucher, si tu es attifée de cette manière, ce truc est un vrai contraceptif à lui tout seul.

Je la trouvais dure, je l'aimais bien, moi, mon pyjama. Elle garda mon vêtement de nuit entre ses mains. Je finissais mon rangement, puis elle m'intima de prendre mon blouson. Nous allions faire les magasins. Elle jeta mon précieux bien à la poubelle, le qualifiant d'un adjectif peu glorieux. Elle m'entraina dans une boutique de lingerie.

— Choisis c'est moi qui offre. M'ordonna Emily.

— Non. Voulus-je protester, mais c'était peine perdue

— Considère que c'est mon cadeau de mariage. Sourit mon amie avec clin d'œil.

Débuta alors une série d'essayage, de nuisettes et de déshabillés, plus sexy les uns que les autres. Je les refusais tous un à un. Jamais je n'oserais mettre des bouts de tissus pareils. Le pire fut, lorsque la vendeuse me proposa une chemise de nuit transparente, je refusais même de la passer.

– Ce n'est pas moi. Me lamentais-je.

Lola, la jeune femme à qui appartenait la boutique, eut alors une idée, elle venait de rentrer un pyjama beaucoup plus sage, que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de vendre, mais il était si joli qu'elle l'avait commandé en plusieurs couleurs. Elle me fit passer dans la cabine, un caraco en satin écru assorti d'un short. Je le trouvait immédiatement à mon gout. Lorsque j'ouvris le rideau, Emily battit des mains.

— Parfait. Déclara-t-elle. Tu es torride.

Ce n'était pas forcement le qualificatif, que j'aurais employé. Je me trouvais parfaitement décente.

Sur le chemin du retour, je récupérais Lana chez Abby, la fillette me sauta dans les bras dès qu'elle me vit. Je ne fis aucun commentaire sur la soirée d'hier, ne sachant ce que Derek avait raconté. Abby s'en abstint également.

En rentrant, je pris le rendez vous chez le gynécologue de Fiona. Quand je déclinais mon identité à secrétaire il me sembla que l'on lui avait déjà parlé de moi, elle me donna rendez-vous dans seulement quatre jours. Un vent de stress me parcourut, il allait falloir, que j'agisse, et vite.

Ce soir là quand Derek rentra du travail, il me proposa gentiment de prendre le temps de nous connaître autrement, il me proposa de sortir un soir, comme un rendez vous galant, de recommencer notre relation à zéro. Je lui annonçais que je devais allez chez le médecin dans quatre jours. Alors, Il saisit ma nuque et me déposa un bisou sur les lèvres.

— Nous devrions nous mettre au travail. Me susurra-t-il.

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure, en l'occurrence moi.^^_


	16. Enfin !

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Merci à Tolena pour sa correction

_Résumé :__ Derek embrasse Casey car selon ses propres termes ils doivent se mettre au travail. En effet elle a son rendez vous dans quatre jours chez le médecin_.

Chapitre 16 : Enfin !

Je me raidis immédiatement au contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me maudissais intérieurement, la familiarité de Derek ne me dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire je la trouvais plaisante voire agréable. Mais pourquoi étais-je autant angoissée ? Dès qu'il me touchait, je me figeais, comme une statue, pourtant cette réaction épidermique, ne correspondait en rien à ce que je ressentais tout au fond de moi. Mon mauvais réflexe, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, ne fâcha pas mon mari. Délicatement il se détacha de mon visage pour me prendre dans ses bras, et me glisser à l'oreille.

— Je ne te ferais rien ce soir que tu ne veuilles pas, détends-toi. Chuchota-t-il.

— Merci. Ce fut la seule réponse que je pus articuler, l'émotion m'étreignait, et la prévenance de Derek, me procurait un bien être inattendu, je me rassérénais enfin.

Nous restâmes sur le canapé à regarder un programme quelconque, à nous tenir les mains, comme si ce geste pouvait nous rapprocher et faire de nous les amoureux que nous n'étions pas. J'avais néanmoins, mon estomac qui se serrait, à chaque caresse que son pouce effectuait sur le dos de ma main.

J'essayais de penser à autre chose, à Lana, aux jeux que j'inventais pour elle, le dernier en date était plutôt amusant. Je mettais la musique au volume maximum et nous dansions comme deux dégénérées. Ma sœur par son jeune âge, ne savait pas danser à proprement parler. Elle sautait comme un cabri à travers toute la pièce, ce qui déclenchait mon fou rire.

Malgré tout, mon calme apparent commença à disparaître peu à peu. Je regardais insidieusement l'horloge, et la trotteuse qui tournait. Bientôt il ne fut plus question de reculer. Il fallait que nous nous couchions, nous ne pouvions pas décemment rester toute la nuit ici, à nous tenir les mains tels deux préadolescents. Au bout d'un moment, jugeant qu'il était largement temps, je lui proposais de nous mettre au lit.

— Sans arrière pensée ! Me dépêchais-je d'ajouter d'un ton précipité.

Mon mari acquiesça sans un mot. Nous nous séparâmes à mon grand regret. Ce fut l'un derrière l'autre, en silence, que nous grimpâmes au premier.

Comme tous les soirs, je me changeais dans la salle de bain, j'avais pris cette habitude depuis que nous dormions dans la même chambre, je craignais trop qu'il me surprenne en petite tenue. J'avais placé mon nouveau pyjama, sur le meuble où je rangeais les serviettes, il était encore plié dans son papier de soie. Je le sortis de sa boite, un doux froufroutement résulta du froissement du satin. J'hésitais à l'endosser, il me paraissait beaucoup plus indécent que dans la boutique, maintenant que j'imaginais le regard de Derek, se posant sur moi. Cette étoffe ne laissait guère place à l'imagination. Je dus cependant me résoudre, je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre. Emily n'avait laissé aucune chance à mes autres tenues de nuit. J'enfilais le fin tissu, mais je n'osais me rendre dans la chambre aussi dénudée. En fouillant dans la chambre d'Edwin, je trouvais un vieux sweet-shirt dans un des tiroirs de sa commode et je m'en emparais, contente d'avoir pu trouver un rempart à ma pudeur. Je rejoignis Derek, il avait laissé la lumière allumée, attendant visiblement que je termine mon manège. Je me glissais dans les draps, après avoir éteint la lumière, et je me blottis timidement contre lui. Il passa alors un bras autour de moi et je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine. À ce moment précis, je me sentais à ma place, pleinement heureuse, et apaisée, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'étais sereine, je n'avais plus peur de perdre Lana, je savais que nous y arriverons ensemble. Puis Derek commença à parler de cette voix basse que l'on réserve aux conversations tardives, dans l'obscurité d'une chambre.

— Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile. J'aimerais te laisser le temps d'être entièrement prête, mais malheureusement du temps, nous n'en avons pas.

Je serrai sa main pour lui signifier que je ne dormais pas, et le remercier silencieusement de ses paroles. Il enchaina.

— La première fois que je t'ai vu c'était sur une photo que Nora m'avait montré. Je t'avais trouvé très jolie, et plus tard au lycée. Tu te souviens quand tu es venu le visiter et me rencontrer, et que j'ai envoyé Ralph à ma place. J'entendis clairement de l'amusement dans son ton. Malgré, ton uniforme et ton appareil dentaire et… ton sale caractère, je me suis senti immédiatement attiré vers toi. Si tu savais ce que j'ai pensé de toi au mariage de nos parents, alors que tu remontais l'allée, tu souriais de toutes tes dents, fière de ne plus avoir à porter ton appareil dentaire. Tu étais éblouissante dans ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Je t'ai toujours désiré Casey.

Ces déclarations faisaient battre mon cœur plus fort dans ma poitrine, comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle toutes ces années ? Derek ne tentait pas de me rendre la vie impossible, il me draguait ? Rien que cette question me semblait être une énormité, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. Et cette constatation me rendait, infiniment légère, comme si le poids de notre mauvaise entente s'était envolé, pour faire place à une nouvelle relation entre nous avec des codes inédits.

— Et moi qui croyais que je ne te plaisais pas.

Faut dire que le jour du mariage de maman, il avait renversé son verre sur ma jolie robe, et que je lui avais sauté dessus pour lui arracher les yeux, ce qui indéniablement, démarrait bien notre cohabitation. La suite, nous nous étions déchirés pendant toutes nos années lycée, dispute après dispute, chacun essayait de prendre le contrôle de l'autre sans jamais y parvenir. Nous avions pourtant réussi à nous entendre parfois, à nous entraider même. Tout à coup, je sentis une vague de désir monter en moi, désir de recommencer tout à zéro, désir d'effacer ces années perdues, désir d'être proche de lui. Brusquement, je me levais pour allumer la lumière, et faire face à ces sentiments tous neufs qui faisaient surface. Debout près de l'interrupteur je le regardai dans les yeux, un instant l'idée me traversa de jouer les femmes fatale et d'ôter ce pull difforme d'une manière sensuelle, mais je ne fus pas assez téméraire.

— Il faut j'aille aux toilettes. Prétextais-je en courant hors de la chambre, je me réfugiais dans la salle de bain. Me stoppais au dessus du lavabo, j'ouvrais les vannes du robinet, et laissai couler l'eau un instant. Le visage mouillé, je m'observai dégoulinante dans la glace. C'était bien moi à mon grand étonnement, je n'avais pas changée d'un poil. Pourtant, j'étais différente, je scrutai mes yeux pour voir si le désir s'y lisait. Parce que même si je ne savais plus exactement où j'en étais, une chose était certaine, j'allais sauter le pas cette nuit, je n'attendrais pas un jour de plus. Je profitais de notre éloignement pour ôter le vêtement que j'avais emprunté à Edwin. J'étais attentive à chaque sensation, essayant de les graver dans ma mémoire, le souffle de mes cheveux qui retombaient en coupe sur mes épaules, le frottement de la serviette sur mes joues. Je décelais sous la plante de mes pieds la douceur de la moquette alors que je me dirigeais vers mon mari. Je pénétrais dans la chambre encore baignée de lumière. Je soutins à nouveau son regard, lui souriant faiblement, trop émue pour dire quoi que soit. Je m'approchais doucement du lit, quand ma jambe heurta délicatement le bois, je grimpais à genou sur le matelas. Il se releva sur un coude et me murmura

— Comment as-tu pu croire que tu ne me plaisais pas ?

Ces mots me firent l'effet escompté, il me confirmait son désir, et ça me rendait infiniment heureuse.

Alors il s'assit, prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains, et déposa des milliards de baisers sur tout mon visage, avant d'appliquer ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec sa langue il me fit ouvrir la bouche. C'était la première fois que nous échangions ce genre de baiser, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, au contraire, j'avais la confirmation de ce que toutes ses petites amies successives m'avait confié. Il embrassait terriblement bien. Puis il glissa une main vers mon épaule, il en chassa les cheveux qui y reposaient, il fit descendre la fine bretelle, le long de mon bras. A mon grand regret, il quitta mes lèvres, pour embrasser mon épaule dénudée. Je me penchais afin de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Tout mon corps brulait de désir pour lui. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus l'arrêter et à quoi bon ? J'étais finalement prête, et il m'avait fallu cette révélation, tout à l'heure quand j'étais dans ses bras, et qu'il se confiait. Bien sur ce qu'il ressentait pour moi n'était qu'une attirance physique, mais la romantique en moi espérait qu'il changerait, et peut être qu'il tomberait amoureux de moi, et nous pourrions avoir un vrai mariage dans tous les sens du terme.

Pourtant, j'étais nerveuse, je dus attendre quelques instants de plus, avant de me lancer. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir les mots de ma bouche, ils se coinçaient dans ma gorge. Je me penchais alors vers sa table de nuit, j'ouvris le tiroir où je savais qu'il y cachait une boite de préservatifs, je me saisissais d'un papier coloré et lui plaçais dans le creux de sa main. Je chuchotais contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser.

— Ce soir.

Il me serra si fort qu'il me fit mal, preuve de sa joie. Puis devançant ma demande, il tendit la main pour éteindre la lumière.

* * *

Alors ?


	17. Lendemain

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

_Résumé :__ Casey et Derek sont finalement passé à l'acte. _

Chapitre 17 : Lendemain

— Casey ! Casey !

Ce fut la première chose que j'entendis ce matin là ! Lana s'impatientait dans son lit, j'ouvris avec difficulté les yeux : _Huit heures !_ Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ma petite sœur avait ce ton pleurnichard, elle devait en avoir assez d'attendre.

— J'y vais. M'annonça une voix masculine. Entendre ce timbre endormi me fit tout revenir en mémoire, je rougis.

Il se leva, nu. Je détournais le regard, malgré ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit j'éprouvais encore de la gène. D'autant plus que je venais de réaliser que moi aussi je n'avais pas revêtu mon pyjama. Il enfila son jean. Et fila rejoindre la petite Lana. Sans un mot ni même un regard pour moi, ce qui m'attrista.

Derek parti, je pus m'étaler dans les draps, j'avais le lit pour moi seule, et je comptais bien en profiter pour réfléchir calmement. Il ne m'avait pas embrassé pour me dire bonjour, mais je devais sûrement m'inquiéter pour rien. Derek n'aimait pas entendre pleurer Lana, il voulait certainement se précipiter auprès d'elle pour la calmer. Malgré, qu'ils soient tout les deux descendus, je percevais toujours Lana qui demandait en boucle où j'étais. Il fallait que je les rejoigne, elle avait l'habitude que je sois là le matin. Tout en m'habillant à la va vite, je me remémorais les événements de cette nuit, c'était tellement … si…indéfinissable, j'avais mon cœur remplis de joie et d'amour, parce que maintenant tout était clair pour moi j'étais follement amoureuse de Derek. Jamais je n'aurais pu être si proche de lui, hier, si je ne l'aimais pas. J'espérais seulement qu'il éprouvait au moins la moitié des sentiments que j'avais pour lui et je serais la plus heureuse, finalement nous pourrions peut être l'avoir ce véritable mariage, celui que nous nous évertuions à montrer en façade depuis des mois.

Quand j'arrivais au bas des escaliers, je remarquais que Derek et Lana n'étaient pas seuls. Ma curieuse de meilleure amie était avec eux dans la cuisine. Je savais pourquoi elle était là, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, et elle ne pouvait pas attendre que Derek soit parti au boulot_, non ! Cet acte aurait été bien au dessus de ses forces ! _Dès qu'elle me vit, elle les quitta pour courir me rejoindre, je regrettais que la discrétion ne soit pas une de ses qualités.

— Alors ? Me chuchota-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

Elle esquissa un mouvement de joie, que je m'empressais de contenir, je ne voulais pas que Derek s'aperçoive que nous parlions de _nous_. Même si je me doutais qu'il avait compris pourquoi Emily nous rendait une visite aussi matinale. Cependant elle voulut en savoir plus et me conjura de tout lui raconter. Je refusais, c'était personnel et je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un connaisse les détails, même si c'était ma meilleure amie.

— Dis-moi au moins comment c'était. Insista-t-elle.

Indulgente, après tout elle m'avait beaucoup aidé la veille avec ses conseils et ses encouragements, je lui murmurais à l'oreille mes impressions. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à stopper mes confidences elle s'écria

— Trois fois !

— Tais-toi ! Il va t'entendre ! La grondais-je.

Je déplorais qu'elle soit venue si tôt. Elle aurait pu attendre que je l'appelle, cependant, elle me connaissait par cœur et dès qu'elle vit que je fulminais, elle se dépêcha de prendre son sac et de s'éclipser. Elle savait que j'étais en colère après elle, elle préféra battre en retraite et attendre que je sois calmée pour revenir glaner des informations croustillantes.

Emily sortie, je rejoignis mon mari et ma sœur dans la cuisine, seulement, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, Derek ne me décrocha pas un regard ni un sourire. J'étais peinée par son attitude et je tentais de lui cacher mon ressenti, dans la mesure du possible. J'allais lui demander des explications, quand il attrapa une tartine et me lança qu'il devait se dépêcher, il était déjà en retard. Il fit un bisou à Lana sur le front, et à moi…sur la tempe. Quelle déception après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, il agissait comme avant. Seule avec ma sœur, je n'appelais pas Emily préférant ruminer seule les actes de mon amant. Je n'avais pas trente six possibilités, j'arrivais à la conclusion qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et maintenant il se désintéressait de moi, après tout il ne m'avait parlé que de désir, pas d'amour. Oui il m'avait voulu, il m'avait finalement eu, et désormais c'était fini, il n'avait pas envie que je me fasse de fausses idées sur notre mariage. Après le procès tout allait redevenir comme avant, nous referions chambre à part, et peut être, nous vivrions comme un couple libre nous pourrions voir d'autres personnes. Enfin, lui il pourrait, parce moi j'en serais incapable, c'était lui que j'aimais.

Au fil de la journée, j'essayais de me rassurer, il n'avait pas eu le temps ce matin, il était en retard pour ouvrir le Smelly Nelly, après tout il avait été tellement tendre cette nuit, si attentionné, il avait fait en sorte que je ne souffre pas. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'à lui, comme certains des petits amis de mes copines de l'université. C'était impossible qu'il me traite de la sorte, il devait avoir une bonne raison, du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

Quand je ne le vit pas rentrer pour sa pause, comme il avait coutume de le faire. Je n'étais plus du tout rassurée, et s'il avait compris que je l'aimais, et vu qu'il ne ressentait pas le même chose pour moi, il ne souhaitait pas me faire de mal, jouant la carte de la distance.

Je ne travaillais pas mes cours ce jour là, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Même Lana s'aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle me suivait partout, faisant le pitre pour me faire rire. Elle réussit à m'arracher plusieurs sourires. Cependant, ma tristesse ne disparaissait pas. Quand je la couchais, Derek n'était toujours pas à la maison, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'appeler sur son portable, mais je n'osais pas, de peur qu'il soit à nouveau froid.

Je pris la décision de l'attendre dans le salon, il se pointa tard, plus tard que d'habitude. Il me dit à peine bonsoir et il entama de grimper les escaliers. Je retenais mes larmes, je devais lui parler il fallait crever l'abcès.

— Derek !

Ma voix larmoyante me trahissait, moi qui voulais avoir l'air sûre de moi, c'était raté. A mon appel il se retourna. Il scruta mon visage, apparemment il s'interrogeait sur la nature de mon émotion. Plutôt que de lui demander pourquoi il agissait ainsi je préférais une autre méthode.

— Tu ne m'embrasse pas ? Demandais-je, tremblotante.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il se précipita vers moi pour écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, mais ce matin quand je t'ai vu te détourner de moi, j'ai cru que tu regrettais. Me susurra mon mari entre deux baisers.

— Je ne regrette rien. Je l'embrassais à mon tour et l'attirais à ma suite, sur les coussins du canapé.

Les jours suivants je flottais sur mon petite nuage, même la perspective du rendez vous imminent chez le gynécologue, qui était la dernière étape avant le procès, ne réussissait pas à m'ôter ma bonne humeur.

Jamais je n'avais été autant amoureuse, je commençais à me demander si finalement je n'avais pas toujours été amoureuse de lui. Parce que tous les sentiments que j'avais eus pour mes ex petits amis avaient été bien fades à côté de ceux j'avais pour lui, désormais. Et même si je pensais que mon amour n'était pas partagé entièrement, il m'avait confié qu'il souhaitait que notre mariage fonctionne. Bien sur il avait ajouté que ce serait mieux pour Lana, et qu'une fois Fiona terrassée, il consentirait à m'accorder le divorce, si je le voulais. Je n'avais su que répondre et avait seulement hoché la tête. Je n'avais pas démenti, peut-être que j'aurais dû. Je me retrouvais comme une gamine idiote, je n'osais pas lui avouer que je l'aimais, de peur qu'il me répondre que lui non. Après tout il n'était pas comme moi il n'avait pas besoin d'être attaché à la personne pour coucher avec elle.

Le matin du rendez vous je pensais à Vicky avec amusement, elle avait voulu me coincer, elle m'avait rendu un grand service, et les mensonges que nous avions raconté lors de la médiation étaient devenus réalité.

J'avais demandé à Derek de m'accompagner chez l'expert. Le fait que mon mari soit présent lors de l'examen, prouvait un peu plus la qualité de notre relation, et puis je détestais tellement aller chez le médecin, qu'à chaque fois mon ventre se tordait d'angoisse dans la salle d'attente. Un peu de soutien ne me ferait pas de mal.

Derek fut parfait, il me tint la main, me permettant ainsi de gérer mon stress. Lorsque l'homme en blouse blanche appela mon nom, il pénétra avec moi dans son cabinet. Il nous invita à nous asseoir devant son bureau, il avait mon dossier sous les yeux. Finalement il m'expliqua qu'il était expert auprès des tribunaux, qu'il savait que cet examen n'était pas des plus agréable pour moi, et plutôt humiliant, mais il devait faire la constatation. Je me soumis donc à son examen qui ne dura pas plus trente secondes, j'étais atrocement gênée, quand j'eus terminé de me rhabiller je le vit qui griffonnait dans mon dossier quelques mots. Enfin il nous congédia poliment.

En sortant, j'étais soulagée, tout ce qui m'avait amené jusqu'ici était terminé maintenant, toute cette anxiété, pouvait s'envoler à présent. Il ne restait plus que le procès mais j'avais confiance, nous n'étions plus des menteurs à présent.

Pour fêter ce moment et profiter du fait que Lana était chez Abby. Derek m'invita au restaurant. En plaisantant, il affirma que c'était notre premier rendez vous officiel. Et il n'avait pas vraiment tord. Je profitais de ce dernier moment de tranquillité parce que je savais que le lendemain j'allais recommencer à me ronger les ongles. Le procès aurait lieu dans quinze jours.


	18. Procès

_Résumé :__ Dernière ligne droite, Casey a vu le gynécologue, le jour du procès pour la garde de Lana est arrivé._

_Avertissement :__ je ne connais absolument pas le monde de la justice, ce procès et purement fictif, ce qui s'y passe est romancé. _

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, mais ma vraie vie me prend beaucoup de temps en ce moment, et je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, lire et poster. Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages je pense avoir répondu à chacun soit par MP soit sur mon lj, sauf quelques uns que je trouvais plutôt insultants et décevants. Mais je ne m'attarderai pas sur le sujet cela ne le mérite pas. Pour la suite il va falloir de la patience, elle est écrite oui, mais sur papier. Une chose est certaine elle sera postée mais pas dans l'immédiat, je suis comme vous je n'aime pas me retrouver le bec dans l'eau quand je suis une fic.^^ La suite de trente baisers, elle, sera postée certainement dans l'été également (pour celles qui suivent aussi cette fic).

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 18 : Procès

Seulement un mois s'écoula entre ma visite chez le gynécologue, et le procès. Mon père et Alice arrivèrent la veille. Papa nous annonça qu'il ne pourrait nous représenter, mais nous ne devions pas nous faire de soucis Alice était un vrai requin, nous expliqua-t-il avec un sourire affectueux envers sa compagne.

Je remarquais immédiatement que ma belle-mère mourait d'envie de me parler en privé, elle tenta mille et une approches pour que nous ayons un peu d'intimité. Dès qu'elle le pu ma belle-mère me coinça dans un coin.

— Alors Derek et toi ? Où en êtes-vous ? Me questionna-t-elle tout sourire, je compris très vite qu'elle avait détecté ce qu'il se passait entre nous.

— On s'entend bien. Répondis-je succinctement.

— Ne me la fait pas à moi je ne suis pas ton père, j'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardez. Vous avez concrétisez, ou je me trompe ?

— Tu ne te trompes pas. Mais, il n'y pas grand-chose à dire, il dit qu'il m'accordera le divorce après le procès. Expliquais-je tristement.

— Mais toi tu le veux ce divorce ?

— Bien sûr que non, je l'aime, mais pour avoir un vrai mariage, il faut être deux.

— Je suis sûre que tout peut s'arranger, ce garçon est amoureux de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

— Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison. Soupirais-je peu convaincue.

Le jour J, mon mari et moi rentrâmes main dans la main, dans la salle du tribunal. Je croisais le regard mauvais de Vicky, tandis que Derek et moi nous nous asseyions côte à côte, à notre table. Mon père s'assit juste derrière nous, il pouvait ainsi nous apporter tout son soutien. Il avait prévu que le tout se joue sur la validité de notre mariage, ils n'avaient aucune preuve contre nous, le mariage était légal, et à notre connaissance tous nos amis ainsi que notre famille avaient confirmé que nous étions bien amoureux. Le gynécologue s'il n'avait pu prouver que le mariage était consommé, ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'était pas.

Ils allaient donc essayer de nous coincer à l'interrogatoire, mon père m'avait prévenue, ils risquaient d'être méchants et choquants.

Le juge pénétra enfin dans la salle, il avait une mine revêche, pas du tout sympathique, ce qui acheva de me rendre encore plus nerveuse que nécessaire. Mes mains étaient moites.

L'homme déclara la séance ouverte.

Je vis défiler Emily et Sam qui affirmèrent chacun que nous formions un couple solide, les rapports de la médiation, de la visite chez le gynécologue confirmaient le tout. Fiona faisait une tête de six pieds de long, toutes les preuves qu'elle voulait accumuler se réduisaient à néant, elle avait plutôt l'air d'une cinglée prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Cependant le perfide avocat de la partie adverse lui demanda s'il pouvait confirmer que Derek et moi avions des relations sexuelles sa réponse fut bien évidement non.

Nous, nos témoins ainsi qu'Alice s'efforçaient de montrer que Lana était heureuse avec nous et que nous nous occupions très bien d'elle.

Puis ce fut au tour de Fiona de passer à la barre, elle fit une déclaration les larmes aux yeux qu'elle aimait Lana plus que tout. L'avocat de ma tante laissa alors la place à Alice. Je l'admirais, elle se leva sûre d'elle et se dirigea droit sur ma tante, ses talons hauts claquant sur le parquet.

— Quelle est la dernière fois où vous avez pris des nouvelles de votre nièce ? Fut la première question d'Alice.

— Casey mon autre nièce ne répond jamais à mes appels, elle m'empêche de voir ma nièce orpheline. Larmoya-t-elle en s'épongeant les yeux.

Je faillis me lever pour crier mon indignation à cette horrible bonne femme, cependant une main ferme me retenut par l'épaule, heureusement que papa s'était placé juste derrière nous, il était clair qu'elle allait raconter les pire mensonges sur moi, il me faudrait garder mon calme.

— Madame Venturi vous a clairement dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que vous voyez Lana.

— Non… mais…

— C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Et Alice revint s'asseoir à mes côtés, je lui souriais, elle avait été formidable, elle avait remis en place cette mégère en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Puis ce fut au tour de Derek.

L'avocat de Fiona lui posa plusieurs questions, sur notre vie, nos habitudes cela me rappelait les questions que nous avions eues pour la médiation. Derek se débrouilla comme un chef, il était calme posé, et me décrocha même un petit sourire quand on lui demanda la fréquence de nos rapports.

Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Alice de l'interroger, elle affirma qu'elle n'avait pas plus de question à lui poser.

Derek revint alors prendre sa place près de moi, tout se passait à merveille. Mon avocate me glissa à l'oreille de me préparer. Cependant je remarquais que l'on apportait un morceau de papier à l'avocat de Fiona, je remarquais son sourire qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le mot, quand il eut terminé il montra la feuille à ma tante, et il demanda un entretien avec la juge. Alice fit la grimace et se rendit pour se mêler à la conversation. Je me retournais pour jeter un œil à mon père, il avait les lèvres pincées. J'échangeais un regard silencieux avec Derek apparemment il ne comprenait pas plus que moi ce qu'il se passait. Dans tous les cas tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Alice réintégra son siège visiblement contrariée.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Chuchota Derek.

— Un témoin de dernière minute. Nous expliqua Alice.

— Mais ça n'existe pas que dans les films ce genre de trucs. Pestais-je.

— Non je l'utilise parfois quand je sens que je vais perdre une affaire, cela permet de déstabiliser la partie adverse, et de semer le doute.

— Monsieur François Fielding est appelé à la barre.

Quand je reconnus ce nom, je sentis le sang quitter mon visage, non il n'allait pas témoigner contre moi, ok il ne savait rien des raisons qui m'avaient poussées à épouser Derek, mais quand je me suis mariée, je sortais encore techniquement avec lui, ils allaient dire que j'avais trompé mon époux.

J'observais mon ancien petit ami traverser le tribunal d'une démarche nonchalante, il me fit un sourire hypocrite lorsqu'il passa près de moi. Je devinais alors qu'il allait se venger, il était vrai que je ne l'avais pas congédié de la façon la plus élégante qui soit, mais après tout il avait été un vrai goujat. Il s'assit tel un conquérant. Je me retournais vers Derek, il ne me fit aucun signe, aucun geste encourageant, il avait compris qui était ce garçon et à la façon dont il le regardait, il ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

L'avocat de Fiona commença alors son interrogatoire.

— Monsieur Fielding pouvez nous dire quelle sont vos relations avec madame Venturi.

— Casey est mon ex petite amie, nous sommes sortis ensemble l'année dernière.

— Elle n'avait que vous dans sa vie à ce moment là ?

— C'est ce qu'elle m'avait affirmé.

— Comment s'est terminée votre relation ?

— Après plusieurs semaines sans ses nouvelles, je l'ai appelé un soir, c'est son mari qui a répondu, c'est là qu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était mariée.

— Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu de nouvelles ?

— Deux mois.

Je glissais à l'oreille d'Alice, que j'avais considéré notre relation comme terminée lorsqu'après le décès de maman il n'avait pris aucune nouvelle, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— J'ai une dernière question monsieur Fielding, avez-vous eu des relations intimes avec madame Venturi ?

_Mon dieu il n'oserait pas._

— Objection ! S'écria Alice.

— Nous essayons de déterminer si la prévenue était vierge à son mariage comme elle le prétend.

— Répondez à la question. Ordonna le juge

— Oui.

La main de Derek se crispa sur la table.


	19. Déclaration

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Merci à Tolena pour sa betalecture et son conseil judicieux.^^

_Résumé : durant le procès, un témoin surprise fait son apparition il s'agit de l'ancien petit ami de Casey qui affirme avoir eu des relations intimes avec Casey._

Chapitre 19 : Déclaration

Je n'osais même plus lever les yeux, il me mettait dans une situation impossible, devant tous ces inconnus, ma famille, ma tante et surtout devant Derek qui selon toute vraisemblance n'appréciait pas cette vision des choses.

— Le salaud. Chuchotais-je.

— Le témoin est à vous maitre. Formula doucereusement l'avocat de ma tante.

Ma belle mère se leva à sa manière bien à elle, pas du tout impressionnée, sûre d'elle.

— Puis-je vous demander quelles étaient la nature de vos relations sexuelles avec madame Venturi ? S'enquit-elle.

— Objection ! s'écria l'avocat de Fiona, nous ne sommes pas là pour demander des détails sordides à caractère sexuels, nous ne sommes pas sur une chaine câblée.

— Accordé.

Satané juge, qu'il dise que nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin, pas aussi loin qu'ils veulent le laisser croire. Fiona se rengorgea sur son siège, cette sale truie, jubilait. Je tentais de prendre la main de Derek, il la retira vivement, les yeux me piquaient comment tout pouvait basculer ainsi en quelques secondes.

Le juge leva la séance le temps du déjeuner, nous reprendrions dans une heure avec mon interrogatoire cette fois ci.

Mon mari sortit précipitamment de la salle, je le suivis en courant et l'appelant, mais il faisait la sourde oreille. Je remarquais ma cousine au fond de la salle qui ricanait lorsque je passais près d'elle. A la sortie je retrouvais mon père et Alice, mais pas de Derek.

— Ce procès commence à ressembler à une page de journal à scandale. S'énerva mon père.

— Je sais. Répondis-je les larmes au bord des paupières. J'avais honte que ma vie sexuelle soit ainsi exposée.

— Vous savez où est Derek ? J'espérais qu'ils auraient une réponse, qu'ils m'indiqueraient la direction qu'il avait prise en sortant du la salle d'audience.

— Tu devrais le laisser tranquille un moment, me conseilla Alice, et tu devrais manger un peu, la journée promet d'être longue.

— Mais il ne reste plus que mon témoignage.

— Les délibérations risquent de prendre un certain temps.

A ce moment là, le téléphone portable de papa sonna, il répondit chaleureusement quand il vit le numéro qui était affiché.

— Ma chérie comment vas-tu ?

Je devinais que Lizzie appelait pour prendre des nouvelles de la mâtinée. Mon père lui relata brièvement les événements. Il me demanda du regard si je voulais parler à ma sœur, ce que je ne souhaitais pas. Je n'avais pas le courage, je lui fis signe que non. Je profitais qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Lizzie pour partir à le recherche de Derek, en parcourant les couloirs du tribunal je l'aperçus pénétrant dans les toilettes pour hommes, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant la reprise de l'audience, je décidais de l'y suivre. Quand je passai le pas de la porte quelques énergumènes en costumes trois pièces me regardèrent bizarrement, mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire, il fallait que je lui parle, je devais avoir une discussion avec lui, c'était capital.

— Je crois tu t'es trompée de porte, les toilettes pour dames c'est celles de droite. M'informa mon mari d'un ton morne, il me tournait le dos tandis qu'il se lavait minutieusement les mains.

— Il ne s'est jamais vraiment passé quelque chose avec lui. Lui expliquais-je en m'approchant doucement de lui.

— Ha oui ! Et que veut-il dire par relation intime ? Questionna calmement Derek alors qu'il se saisissait de la serviette en papier qui trônait dans le distributeur.

— Je n'ai jamais eu que toi, je n'aurais pas inventé que j'étais vierge. Me crus-je obligée de justifier.

— Je sais, soupira mon mari, mais je croyais que tu avais à peine embrassé tes autres petits amis.

— J'ai vingt deux ans, tu crois que je faisais quoi quand j'étais seule avec eux ? Jouer aux cartes ? Ma voix grimpait dans les aigus, que me reprochait-il au juste ?

— C'est juste que je…je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je remarquais qu'il ne voulait pas dire tout ce haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, et cela me mettait hors de moi.

— Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu n'as pas appris à me connaître depuis un mois ? M'exaspérais-je, lui il avait couché avec Sally et d'autres filles, il était sorti avec ma meilleure amie.

— Je croyais que tu te livrais ainsi pour d'autres raisons. Grinça-t-il.

— Pourquoi crois-tu que je couche avec toi ? Le questionnais-je simplement.

— Le sexe, le plaisir, il n'y a rien d'autre.

Et il sortit sans aucun regard pour moi. Les hommes qui restaient depuis mon entrée n'avaient pas perdu une miette de notre conversation je lus sur leur visage, que cet intermède avait été un sympathique divertissement.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, il fallait que je me reprenne, l'heure de retourner dans la salle approchait, je devais me montrer forte. Je n'avais pas faim et ne suivais pas les conseils d'Alice, je ne me nourrissais pas, j'en étais incapable.

Alors que je reprenais place, Derek ne me jeta même pas un regard, je ne l'avais jamais senti aussi distant, même lorsque nous étions deux adolescents rivaux pour contraindre toute la famille au moindre de nos désirs. Au moment où j'allais lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait peut-être entendre, du moins je l'espérais, le juge fit son apparition. Nous aurions cette conversation plus tard, me promis-je mentalement. Je fus appelée à la barre, Alice commença à me poser quelques questions de routine.

— Comment décririez-vous votre couple ?

— Nous nous entendons bien, je pense que nous sommes plutôt complices.

— Et Lana comment cela se passe avec elle ?

— Il faudrait lui poser la question, mais je passe la plupart de mes journées avec elle, et Derek s'occupe d'elle quand il rentre du travail. Nous arrivons à privilégier de véritables moments familiaux.

Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

— Qui a été votre premier amant.

— Derek. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

— Pouvez nous décrire ce qu'a voulu dire M Fielding par relation intime. Je reconnaissais bien là l'avocate de renom qu'était ma belle mère.

— Objection ! L'avocat de ma tante s'époumona en vain puisque Alice enchaina :

— Cette information est capitale pour la crédibilité de ma cliente.

— Poursuivez maitre. Engagea le juge.

— Donc madame Venturi pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ?

— Il voulait sûrement parler de certains attouchements auxquels je consentais.

Derek avait toujours la tête baissée, il écoutait apparemment, mais ne me regardait pas, je détournais le regard pour voir Vicky qui affichait un air triomphant sur le visage, elle aussi avait remarqué que Derek ne me couvait plus du regard.

L'avocat de Fiona prit la suite de mon interrogatoire.

— Madame, il faudrait que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez pu sortir avec votre mari ici présent et monsieur Fielding à la même période.

— Je n'étais pas mariée quand je suis sortie avec François.

— Vous en êtes certaine ? Vous n'avez informé monsieur Fielding de votre rupture que deux mois après la célébration de votre mariage à Las Vegas.

— Pour moi nous n'étions plus en couple, il m'a laissé seule après la mort de maman sans aucune nouvelle, sans réconfort. Dis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix.

— Vous l'avez trompé ! Affirma l'homme.

— Non ! M'écriais-je, je sentais que j'allais craquer, je devais être forte encore un peu, ne pas leur donner cette satisfaction.

— Vous n'avez rien d'une femme amoureuse de son mari.

— Je le suis. Affirmais-je, malgré moi, ma voix tremblait.

Je jetais des regards apeurés autour de moi, Alice observait la scène avec grand intérêt, cependant elle n'était pas prête à intervenir, et Derek à présent avait ses yeux sur moi.

— Ho arrêtez de nous jouer la comédie s'il vous plait, vous essayez de nous attendrir avec votre air de petite fille perdue mais vous ne m'y prendrez pas. Puis il continua féroce. Nous savons que votre mariage ne signifie rien pour vous ! S'exclama-t-il

— Non ! M'écriais-je prête à pleurer, non je l'aime. Repris-je plus calmement. Cependant les larmes finirent par couler je ne tentais plus de les retenir.

Je me tournais vers Derek lui déclarant entre deux reniflements.

— Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi ». Pus-je lire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Les réponses aux rewiews anonymes sont toujours sur mon lj (je viens juste de faire la mise à jour, et pour le prochain je ne peux rien dire quant à la date de sa publication, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais je l'écrirai c'est promis^^)_


	20. Extrémité

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Me voilà pour la fin de convenance, je sais que certaines l'attendent depuis longtemps et ont surement renoncé à l'idée qu'un jour il pourrait y avoir une suite, mais je vous l'avais promis, je mets un point d'honneur à finir cette histoire. Je vous demande donc de m'excuser pour cette longue attente même si je suis impardonnable d'avoir été aussi longue. Le chapitre est court mais il met bien un point final à toute cette histoire. (Heureusement voir un certain chanteur en concert m'a redonné le boost pour finir, vive la caféine !)

_Résumé : C'est au tribunal pendant son interrogatoire que Casey avoue son amour à Derek, elle peut lire sur ses lèvres qu'il a des sentiments similaires pour elle. Cependant il reste encore le jugement pour la garde de Lana.

* * *

_

Chapitre 20 : Extrémité

Les mots que j'avais pu lire sur les lèvres de Derek m'avaient infiniment fait du bien, même si j'espérais cet amour, je n'avais jamais trop osé y croire. Quand je retournais m'asseoir près de lui, mon père me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement « pas d'effusion en public ». Je respectais son avis et me contentais de prendre seulement la main de Derek dans la mienne, il me la serra si fort qu'il me fit mal, je refermais mes doigts autour des siens autant que mes muscles me le permettaient nous restèrent ainsi jusqu'à que le juge lève la séance.

— Allons boire un café, proposa Alice, ils peuvent en avoir pour des heures.

Je lançais un regard légèrement paniqué à Derek, l'attente allait être insupportable, il me sourit rassurant.

— Tout se passera bien tu verras, me rassura-t-il en me passant sa main entre mes omoplates.

Cependant je remarquais bien que l'inquiétude avait pris place sur son visage, je tentais de prendre un air serein pour éviter que nous nous communiquions notre angoisse commune, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'amplifier notre malaise.

Durant toute l'heure qui suivit je ne pus m'empêcher, de soupirer toutes les cinq minutes comme si je manquais d'air. Finalement on vint nous annoncer qu'une décision avait été prise, on nous demanda de rejoindre la salle. Avant de pénétrer dans le tribunal Fiona nous passa devant nous lançant un regard tranquille. Son avocat lança à Alice un sourire carnassier des plus inquiétant.

— Ho mon dieu, soufflai-je dans le dos de ma belle-mère, ils savent qu'ils ont gagné.

— Ils font ça pour vous intimider, il est impossible qu'ils connaissent la décision avant que le juge la rende, puis elle ajouta sur un ton rassurant, gardez confiance je sens que vous allez gagner.

Je saisis la main de mon mari, et je ne le lâchais plus jusqu'à la fin.

Les évènements qui suivirent, restent encore flous dans mon esprit, mon cœur cognant dans ma poitrine, et l'annonce fatidique du jugement, me laissèrent vidée. Seul le souvenir des bras de Derek autour de moi, laisse une empreinte indélébile, qui me raccroche encore aujourd'hui avec émotion à ce moment précis.

oOo

Sur la route pour rentrer à la maison, je repensais à cette journée qui avait été riche en émotions, une toute nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à nouveau devant moi, et je sentais mon ventre qui se serrais devant cet avenir. Nous n'avions prévenu personne de notre retour, je savais que je j'avais encore des traces de larmes sur mon visage, et je me doutais que ma tête allait les affoler dès le premier regard qu'ils allaient poser sur moi. Lorsque je poussais la porte Lana m'accueillit en me sautant dans les bras, instantanément je me mis à pleurer, Derek qui se trouvait juste derrière moi, nous pris toutes les deux dans ses bras. Lizzie se leva d'un bon.

— Ne me dites pas qu'on a perdu ! s'écria-t-elle. Les yeux d'Edwin reflétaient toute la tristesse et la panique qu'il avait pu ressentir en voyant ma mine défaite.

Alors mon père accompagné d'Alice pénétra à son tour dans notre salon.

— Va savoir pourquoi ces deux bêtas pleurent depuis l'annonce du jugement.

Ma sœur, que je connaissais particulièrement bien, prit tout d'abords un air étonné, enfin elle sembla comprendre et un sourire éclatant se fraya un chemin sur ses traits tirés, elle finit par hurler.

— On a gagné !

Elle se jeta sur nous suivit de près par Edwin. Ils m'étouffaient, cependant les sentir ainsi contre moi, me procura un agréable sentiment de bonheur. Je rivais mon regard à celui de mon mari, et lui souriait de bonheur à travers mes larmes.

* * *

_Voilà j'ai enfin terminé cette histoire, ça a été un vrai plaisir, même si sur la fin j'ai eu du mal. Je tiens particulièrement à toutes vous remercier pour vos petits mots d'encouragement, ils me sont infiniment précieux, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. _

_**Anacofleb **__**; bibi ; carine ; carla ; **__**caro22**__** ; cerise ; **__**Ch0chette**__** ; Chouchou.S ; D **__**;**__** Dan **__**;**__** dap **__**;**__** Doudoulce ; **__**Dulce ; flo **__**;**__** floribella **__**;**__** Hanyop **__**;**__** HR4EVER**__**jen **__**;**__** jenny **__**; **__**julie **__**;**__** Karma **__**;**__** kat **__**;**__** Kate-Lenoir**__**; katty **__**;**__** Kedern**__**Kim **__**;**__** KMN **__**;**__** laulau **__**; **__**Lili **__**;**__** lily forever**__** ; lisa **__**;**__** lola **__**; **__**maeve **__**; **__**MamieMargueriteK ; **__**Manouchka931**__** ; Marine **__**;**__** Marisa **__**;**__** Maude **__**; **__**melmilou **__**; **__**Mimi **__**; **__**MissDasey ; Missgranger33 ; **__**misspotterdu69 **__**;**__** misty **__**;**__** nini **__**;**__** pauline **__**;**__** pegi **__**;**__** Rinka-sann ; **__**sand3131 ; **__**Sarah **__**;**__** shara **__**;**__** SiiSii.x3**__** ; t0lena**__** ; Tenchi Manson**__** ; x3-Lilly-XD.**_

_Je remercie aussi les lecteurs qui m'ont suivi sans laisser de mot je vous vois dans mes stats et savoir là me fait infiniment plaisir._

_Je réponds toujours aux rewiews anonymes sur mon live journal http : / / fjudy . livejournal . com / (sans les espaces) et sur mon twitter http : / / twitter . com / f_judy (toujours sans les espaces) vous pouvez suivre, mes nouveaux écrits, mes coups de cœur, que ce soit dans la fanfiction ou tout le reste.^^ Bises à toutes et tous (si un garçon est caché parmi vous…)_

_Il ne reste plus qu'a vous délivrer un message du fic _

_**Ceci est un message pour la promotion des fanfictions : **_

_De __**nombreux auteurs **__constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus pour partager leurs histoires mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, __**certains arrêtent de publier**__. _

_Amis lecteurs, VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence !__** Inciter vos auteurs préférés à continuer**__._

_Pour participer, oubliez votre timidité : osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs! Qui sait? Peut être que vous aurez la chance d'avoir des échanges sympathiques avec l'auteur._

_Vous pouvez __**aussi rejoindre le FIC**__, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires sur le forum suivant (__.net/forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/__) et __**diffuser cet appel**__ auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._


End file.
